Rough All Over
by Cabose
Summary: better summary inside Johnny and Dally didn't die that night, and the Curtis boys take in a boarder to help their financial problems. SLASH! TwoBitPony, DallyPony R&R plesus
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote an Outsiders fanfic...wow. Well, it was ages ago and after I was banned (CURSE YOU I couldn't post. But I've resurfaced an old account and decided I'll post this little honey, because I actually know where it's going.

Warnings: Slash, smut (in later chapters), alteration of the story, swearing and stuff?

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will own it.

Pairings: I know it'll either be Two-Bit/Pony or Dally/Pony. If you wanna see any other pairings, just gimme a review and suggest it.

Note: Please review, people. I actually do update pretty quick, but I won't if I don't have any proof that anyone's reading this.

Summary: Johnny didn't die that night and the gang was just in time to save Dally. Everything seems to fall into place until the Curtis family takes in a boarder to relieve their financial problems, who stirs everyone into a frenzy.

Chapter 1: Alright

Ponyboy's P.O.V

It was one of those days when it seemed that everything was going to be alright. A call from the hospital put us all at ease as Johnny Cade made his way to a slow but sure recovery, and the rumble last night had us riled up and feeling good. Even the sun came out for us, peeking through the rain clouds and spilling over our wasteland of a yard. Dally sat on the couch with Soda and Steve, a cigarette hanging from his grinning lips while he brandished his burned arm.

"You know...I think we may have gotten one of those good breaks those Socs are always getting'..." Two- Bit showed up behind me with a bottle of coke, resting it on my head until I grabbed it. Darry kicked back in Dad's old chair, resting his aching muscles. It seemed that time stood still. There was no school, no work, no troubles...Everything was perfect. Or, would be perfect. Johnny wasn't here but we still knew he was okay. He was gonna' be fine. I smiled peacefully and Two-Bit grinned wildly back, fingering his long rusty side-burns.

"You're smiling like an idiot, Pony, what's got you so happy?" He asked, cocking his brow. I laughed a little, watching as he settled into a comfortable position on the floor, leaning against the couch.

"Everything just seems to have...fallen into place. It's nice that for once everything's going our way." I finished, taking a sip of my soda and sighing comfortably. I notice everyone nod or murmur in agreement and it only made me smile brighter. I looked to Dally, who rubbed his arm gingerly, wincing a little. I rolled my eyes at him and stood up, going to the freezer and taking out an ice pack. I went over to Dally, who sat between Soda and Steve, and grinned, sitting on his lap and grabbing his arm. "Idiot. You're only gonna' make it worse, fighting with a burn like that." I scolded him and everyone laughed. Dally gave me a wicked grin before kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Why, thank you honey." He said, somehow managing not to laugh. Soda punched me lightly in the shoulder.

"You're like the mommy, Ponyboy... Or maybe the wife. Always attentively caring to her loved one..." Soda sighed dramatically and I tried my earnest to not be embarrassed. Dally spanked me playfully as I returned to my chair. Two-Bit pouted a bit, making everyone laugh once more.

"Not fair. Dally gets a kiss? _I_ got you a coke!" He claimed and I smiled.

"I was under the impression that it was gift! A most treasured example of your infinite gentlemanly character." I know that Two-Bit, let alone everyone else in the room, didn't understand a word I was saying but Two-Bit seemed to get the gist.

"'Twas a gift until I saw what kind of price I could receive!" He replied, trying to sound smart. I shrugged.

"Then I guess I shall pay this so called price. Pray tell, dear man, what is it?" I asked and Two-Bit extended his arms.

"A hug and a kiss, dear boy. On the cheek if you will, but on the lips would be preferred." I jumped into his arms and he spun me around, stopping so I could peck him on the lips. Even Darry was laughing now as I was settled into the chair by Two-Bit's strong arms. For the first time in ages, I realized how small I really was. Two-Bit, most definitely not the strongest in the group, could lift me and spin my around with no effort at all. I bet Dally, even in his condition could do it.

"How cute." Soda cooed and I blushed, curling into a ball and pulling my long t-shirt over my knees. I finished the bottle of coke quickly and stood up before Two-Bit could to go and put it on the counter. Steve grinned and knocked the back of Soda's head, his arm snaking behind Dally's.

"We have to go out tonight, buddy! Go to a pool house, rake in some cash and maybe get some company." Steve's eyes darted to me for a moment before he turned to look at me fully. "You wanna' come, Pony?" It was the first time Steve had invited me anywhere and had spoken to me in such a friendly way. He didn't even look like he was having any hesitation saying it.

"Sure." I said in nonchalantly, shrugging it off so I wouldn't seem like the eager little kid Steve thought I always was. He reached out and ruffled my hair, which was finally getting some of the ginger back. Darry rolled his shoulders and flung himself out of the chair, stretching.

"Well...I'm off to work." He said and I quirked a brow, a technique I perfected while staying in the church.

"But it's Saturday!" I whined, grabbing the back of Darry's tight t-shirt as he hurried past me. He sighed, giving me a sad smile.

"Money's tight, kiddo. I agreed to do some extra shifts." I slouched visibly, a little upset that Darry wasn't going to be around as much just when he and I started to dig each other. But I really couldn't argue. If not for me and my tuition, Darry wouldn't have to work as hard to make ends meet. But I gave him an obvious grin.

"Teacher's been saying I might be able to skip another year with the grades I've been gettin'. Might be able to graduate early and help you guys out." Darry smiled and ruffled my hair as Steve had just done and I stuck out my tongue. "Gosh, Darry, I just got it the way I liked it too..." I hollered, but Darry was already out the door.

"Well, looky here, we got us a genius amongst the group!" Dally gave a low whistle. Soda joined it, but laughter kept breaking through it and he couldn't keep it going. I became flustered.

"Aw, shut up Dallas Winston. I'd rather be smart than a dumb ol' hood like you." Dally jumped up and got me in a headlock. After a few minutes of struggling, I fell from the chair, my shoulders slumping on the floor as my hips rested at the end of the chair's seat. My legs were held to the chair my Dally's weight as he tickled me mercilessly.

"St...Stop it!" I managed between my half laugh half cry.

"Holler uncle! And admit that I'm the smartest, handsomest greaser in Tulsa!" Dallas made his demands and I considered it for a moment before taking a swing at Dally. "Now that's not very nice." His icy eyes went to Two-Bit and I felt two calloused hands on my wrists, holding me down. "Holler uncle and say it!" He pinched my stomach a little as he tickled me and I laughed, tears running down my face as I squirmed.

"U...un..cle!" I cried, "Uncle!" I was still laughing; even as Dally's slim fingers stopped moving.

"And...?" He asked, looking at me through those icy orbs. I giggled as he tickled me a little more.

"And, Dallas Winston...you are the smartest...handsomest greaser...in Tulsa..." I panted and my wrists were let go and Dallas threw my legs out from under him, letting me slump onto the floor.

"How cute." Soda said again before standing up. "Well, I'm off too." He and Steve went to the door and I frowned.

"What's up today? Ya'll usually have Saturday off..." I asked, furrowing my brow. Soda gave me a sad smile.

"Well...Darry was right...so we kind of talked about it and decided we should take some extra shifts, you know, just until summer when you can help us out and stuff. And it's comin' up soon, Pony, so don't you worry about us. We'll lay off as soon as June comes along. But for right now, I hafta' get going. I'll see ya' later, Pony! Two-Bit, Dallas..." He nodded to both of them and they returned the favor as he and Steve went to the gas station. I looked at my companions and noticed how I was still wearing my 'pajamas' which were really just a four-sizes too bit t-shirt and a pair of shorts that I could get lost in. I looked to Dally and Two-Bit, who for once had decided to shut up, and stood up.

"I'm gonna' get dressed, you two. Don't cause too much trouble now, you hear?" I tried to look mean but it only made Two-Bit bark with laughter and Dally bite his lip as he tried to remain cool. I trailed my fingers down the walls as I hopped into my bedroom, searching for my jeans and a decent shirt.

Two-Bit's P.O.V

Golly. Just thinking of the kid getting dress was doing wonders to my libido. I don't imagine Dally's feeling too comfortable over there either. Funny how I could probably get any blond in the school, but here I am fallin' for the kid brother of the group. But good lord... he's far prettier than any girl I've ever seen. Now, he may have chopped that lovely, lovely hair off but he's still beautiful. He had one of those fine sculpted faces with high cheekbones and milky, unmarred skin. You'd never think he was a greaser, especially with his new haircut. He looked like those middle-class kids who kept their hair not too long and not too short, shaggy and falling in layered wisps over their ears and faces.

It was blond now, but you could see a devil's halo (1) forming at the top where his ginger was starting to come back. He had the best hair too. He was like Darry and Soda mixed together. Smart and athletic like Darryl, handsome and charismatic like Sodapop. It seemed they're coloring were mixed too. Soda's golden locks mixed with Darry's deep brown formed the prettiest hue I've ever seen in hair. Come to think of it now, he looked like his mother. His mother was a real beauty, with long golden hair. Young, too. It seemed that all the best assets of the Curtis family were rolled into one with Ponyboy.

But what I was thinking was forbidden territory. I could do Pony. I couldn't think about Pony like that. He's in the gang. He's the kid brother of my best friends. And he's far too young. Pony doesn't deserve to be a greaser. He's a tuff kid, but he just ain't that tuff. He's too sensitive. Not to mention he's too smart to be stuck here. He should be the one on the west-side (2), not those Socs. He's the one that deserves to be getting' the scholarships and recognition.

"Two-Bit Matthews, you're far too quiet." I heard Dallas comment s he lit up a cigarette, pressing the ice to his burned arm. I winced just lookin' at it. I don't know how I'd handle an injury like that.

"I guess all this stuff's got me thinkin'." I said it with a shrug. I didn't want him to know that I was just as interested in Ponyboy as he was. I don't know if it was because I just didn't want him thinking wrongly about me or if I didn't want to associate myself with him like that. Dallas Winston would, if he had the chance, take Ponyboy in a second with no hesitation. With no morals, he wouldn't mind breaking such an innocent young thing. I'd like to believe that I could be more patient with him and that I wouldn't ever be so animalistic with something so pure as Ponyboy Curtis.

Something so rare as Ponyboy Curtis.

"Maybe this stuff should start happenin' all the time then so you'd start thinkin' a bit more." Dally said tartly, taking a long drag off his cigarette. I rolled my eyes at him. I could never talk much around Dally. I don't think anyone could. 'Cept maybe Johnny or maybe even Pony. Dally just seemed too cold to care much about you were saying anyway.

"Shit, man, I don't think I could handle it." I tried to break a grin but couldn't. "I mean...with all this shit going on... I mean, come on Dally. What if we didn't get to you in time? What if...what if the doctor hadn't called in time to tell us that Johnny was okay? That he wasn't dead? You'd be gone, Dally. Dead, just like that. Do you know what that would do to us? To Johnny? To..." I hesitated, "To Ponyboy? We woulda' lost you. Or if Johnny had died. We woulda' lost both of you. It's just...It's just hard, man. To think of what might actually happened last night." I shuddered at the thought and realized who exactly I was opening up to. Dallas Winston. The hood who was colder than ice. A rock had more feeling than him. But for some reason it just felt okay this time. Dally gave me a bleak grin, cigarette in his fingers hanging loosely and about to fall.

Slender fingers caught as it was raised to those perfect, pouty lips. Lips that I had thought about far too much lately.

Ponyboy took a drag and gave the cigarette back to Dally. He was dressed in a pair of jeans that normally would have fitted him, but now barely clung to his far-too-slim waist. They were worn, with holes at the knees and thighs that gave me a bit more to dream about tonight. His t-shirt, which usually would have snugly fit his thin yet lean physique, now hung loosely from his thin frame. And beneath his blond hair I saw those green-gray eyes, staring at me in question. So I whistled and looked him over.

"You're lookin' better than I've seen you in days, Ponyboy." I could tell that it was what he needed to hear, because he visibly brightened. "C'mon, boys, let's get out of here and hunt some action." They both followed me out of the Curtis home as we jumped down the steps, eager to get out. The sun fell over the so-called lawn and I gave a wild grin. Ponyboy was right. For once, everything fell into place.

For once, everything was semi-perfect.

TBC

A devil's halo is when you dye your hair a lighter color and when you dark roots begin to show...

Am I right with this one? I don't' remember if they were on the west side or the east side, so please correct me if I'm wrong.

A/N: Well...it wasn't too crappy, ne? I tried to throw in a bit of slashy hints at future pairings... But this chappie was mainly for filling in how I changed the ending and such. Be warned that the next chapter takes place at the first day of school after summer break (so about five or six months later). The chapter is pretty much written...but if no one's gonna review I ain't postin' nothing! So review, skanks, I happen to be a comment whore! So review and I'll throw out another chapter. I don't care if you flame, but if you do, it has to be constructive criticism. Meaning, I can't suck because you say I suck. I need reasons so I may somehow better them. Plus, if you want to put in some suggestions as to pairings you'd like to see, I'm cool with that too. Keep in mind that this is not a Mary-Sue. Unless someone specifically asks if the character I'VE created wants to be with some one in the fic, sure. But only if some one wants it. I intend to keep it slash though.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hahahahahaha...took me long enough, ne? Well, I was grounded. Very grounded, and I couldn't really get on the computer for a long time. I'm still grounded, but it's kind of gotten lenient computer wise, so I can post. I'm sorry! A bunch of people (nine...that's not too bad...) actually reviewed, too. Which makes me feel bad.

Warnings: The usual, but it's safe right now.

Disclaimer: Why do you have to remind me of my failure?

Pairings: Two-Bit/Pony, Dally/Pony...STEVE/PONY! Joking. I'm thinking some Steve/Johnny.

Note: This time I promise to update quickly if review. I really promise. I'm good with flames as long as it's constructive criticism and not just "YOU SUCK." Reasons, people, reasons to why I suck.

Summary: Of this chapter, I'm just doing a bit of filler. Next chapter is when things start happening. Like kisses and new characters.

Chapter 2: Honors English and Lollipops

I don't know why I felt so happy inside. I don't know why I felt like the sun was shining just for me. Summer went by so quickly, with me getting a job to help pay the bills and all, and already I was standing before the hellhole those teachers passed as a school. While on the outside it was a stately building, the inside was crowded with teens rushing from class to class, urgent to get to their room on time. The bathrooms were filled with smoke as a greasers tried to get a fix. The left end bathrooms were ours. The right end ones belonged to the Socs. If you were stuck on the wrong side of the school and really needed a piss, too bad, because walking into a Soc bathroom would get you stuck like a pig.

But coming back only made me feel happier. I had earned a goodly amount of cash over the break working at a pool house, and somehow managed to get Two-Bit and Dally to finally, for at least one day, make a somewhat honest living. Two-Bit quit after he was forced to do dishes, but Dally managed to stick through a couple of weeks until he lost his temper with a drunken barfly. We were still in a stick, especially since the Ford broke down a while back and we had to dip into our expenses to pay for it, but things were good. No boys home for me and Soda, at least.

I felt a strong arm sling around my shoulder as Two-Bit gave a cocky grin.

"Never thought I'd be back here." Of course, Two-Bit considered dropping out this year, him being so dumb and all. But after finding out he had scraped by to get to senior year, he knew that he had gone too far not to graduate. Besides, that way he could rub it in Soda's face that even one dumb hood could get through high school. Steve joined me at my other side. While we weren't close like him and Soda, Steve and I started to get along. I only came with him and Soda if Steve invited me. Because then we could have a good time, without Steve glaring at me the whole night. Made Soda almost faint with happiness that his two favorite people in the world were finally getting along.

"No one expected you to be back here, Two-Bit, you no good hood." Steve commented, tossing his cigarette to the ground and forcing it into the cement with his heel. I rolled my eyes and set forward. I was a junior this year, sixteen and about to get my license, and had enough credits to graduate from school early. I won't lie and say that I'm eager to get this year done and over with, the end of my school years, but I tried to make it seem like I was too excited.

"Hold it Pony," Two-Bit grabbed the collar of my shirt, pulling me back, "I told your brothers I'd have your back at school along with Steve, but we only have gym together and that's only one period. So I want to see you at lunch and during the ten minute break we have after fifth period." He said and I shrugged out of his hold.

"You're startin' to sound like Darry, Two-Bit Matthews. I'll be fine. I'll meet you out by Steve's car for lunch, I promise." I headed inside the school and into the sea of students.

"You stay out of trouble, Pony, you hear?" I couldn't tell if it was Steve or Two-Bit who called after me, with the voice being so faint and all, but I had little time to care. If you played it right, you could get through these hallways pretty easily. Just find a big ol' guy and grab onto his back pack then jump up. You'll probably be swept away, and you'll have a nice solid wall between you and any oncoming students. With a wild grin, I jumped into the swarm and latched onto a big kid's bag, my eyes out for room 102. I had English first with an honors teacher I got on real well with last year.

I found the classroom with ease and tripped over a few people as I tried to get to the door. I grasped it and snuck inside, a bit early for class. A few kids were already inside, wanting to make a good impression on first day. They were all kids I'd seen in classes before, since all the smart kids were packed together in the same rooms. We already knew each other pretty well and were sitting on desks, chatting each other up about how our summers were. I took my usual seat in the row by the windows, so I could stare outside if things got too boring.

"Hey Ponyboy!" I notice Dallas walk into the classroom and I narrowed my eyes at him when he walked over to me.

"Didn't expect you to show up to school, Dally." I said coolly and the icy hood gave me a shrug.

"Promised Darry I'd keep a sharp eye on you kid." He said simply and I grunted in annoyance.

"I can handle myself, thank you very much. And you'd best be gettin' to your class, Dallas Winston. You might as well be on time if you went through the effort of getting here." I pointed out and he simply took the seat next to be, resting his feet on the chair and giving me a wild look.

"This is my class, Pony." He gave a wicked grin and I paled.

"No shit! How'd you manage to scrape up the grades to be put in honors English?" I exclaimed. I seldom swore, but the day when the world saw Dallas Winston as an academic was the day hell froze over. He shrugged like it was no big thing.

"I'm pretty smart, Pony, give me a little credit. I just don't go to school all that much. Can't do well if I'm missing all the tests." I grinned.

"Well then. Who's the genius of the group now?" I commented smartly and Dally shook his head.

"Still can't do math or science or any of that bull. Just English...it's right easy, it is. Not to mention I know just what the teachers want to hear." He grinned and I sighed, watching as the teacher came into the class. She was a younger, pretty teacher that stood to reason why all the guys liked to take her classes. Not to mention she was real nice and didn't give out much homework. Her brown hair fell in slight waves past her shoulders, with her bangs falling over her kind chocolate eyes. She wore a nice dress with a little matching jacket and she stood in front of her desk, hands cupped in front of her.

"Hello class, welcome back to school. I'm Miss Thomas, your English teacher for the semester. I believe that most of us have seen each other before..." Everyone murmured and nodded except Dally, who kept his cold eyes forward. "But we have some new students!" She told us all in her chipper voice as she immediately laid her eyes on Dally and another girl in the far back corner. Quickly, Miss Thomas looked to her attendance sheet and scanned it before speaking again. "Dallas Winston...and Dejaunelle Lowe?" I saw the teacher look apologetically to the girl, "Did I say that right? Won't you come to the front of the class and tell us a bit about yourselves? We're a pretty tight nit group here, and we'd like to get to know you better." To be truthful, Miss Thomas sounded a bit like a kindergarten teacher the way she was always nagging at us about how we felt and what we did last night or over the weekends. But everyone loved her.

I nudged Dallas, knowing he would go up unless he was absolutely forced. He slouched and had a dark look in his eyes, but went up regardless. He leaned against the teacher's desk, cracking his neck and shoving his hands into his jean pockets.

"I'm Dallas Winston but Dally'll do just fine. What else is there to say?" He asked, almost challenging some one to ask him a question. Miss Thomas rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you have any interests?" She asked gently and I groaned inwardly. It was just the challenge Dally was looking for. He gave her his wickedest grin.

"Well, sure. I hang out with some tuff but good ol' hoods and we get crocked and have a good time. I hop the fence over at the Nightly Double once every week with a couple of my buddies and we have a right ol' time. Sometimes we hustle some pool to make an extra buck or two." Dally said it so simply and confidently that none of these things seemed very wrong. A couple of boys nodded in agreement or chuckled. Miss Thomas gave him a funny look, as if she wanted to reprimand him but couldn't quite do it. She motioned Dally to take a seat and he did, resting his feet on his desk again and winking at me.

"Dejaunelle?" She asked and the girl in the back stood up. I recognized her as one of those uptown girls that never seemed to fit in with her kind. Thin to the point of looking unhealthy and deep blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean's depths, she was a strange young thing. She gave our teacher a smile that had no humor or warmth in it.

"Dejauelle. The 'n' is silent. But I go by Nel either way." Her voice was clear and almost dreamy as she walked to the front of the class, her shoulders straight back. Her golden hair was pulled into a loose knot at the back of her head with bangs framing her sculpted face. She bowed slightly and I noticed that her legs were crossed, even though she was standing up. Unlike all the greaser girls I was used to, she wore a long black skirt and a deep blue, long sleeved shirt with a wide neck and sleeves that ended past her fingers. It clung to thin frame in an awkward way, and black beads draped around her neck in strings. Despite the smile on her face, she looked cold. Colder than Steve and Darry. Colder than Dallas, even.

"What a lovely name. What are your interests, Nel?" Miss Thomas asked softly.

"I guess I only read and write and draw a little. Language, I guess, and music as well." She said simply in a way that piqued everyone's curiosity. Maybe it was the fact that she sounded so bored in the way she said it or the way that she listed them with no hesitation. I looked at her for a good while as a few kids asked her questions. Her eyes met mine and chills went down my back and I couldn't help but shiver. They didn't just look like the ocean depths; they were as cold as the deep water themselves. But the rest of the class seemed enamored with her, even Miss Thomas.

"Thank you, Miss Lowe, for sharing with us. If you'd take a seat...ah, thank you. Now, class, I know that we don't have much time together, but I thought I might as well pass out books today and we can get a start. This term we're going to read Lord of the Flies (1), by William Golding. I'll also pass out your vocabulary and grammar books today. I'm not one to rush anything, but this is a smart group and I'd like to have you all read two chapters a day and we'll discuss it in class. And by the end of this week you'll have the first unit in both workbooks due. It's all review, so I'm not going to waste time by going over it."

"You're free to talk with your classmates or do your work. For those new to the class, we have a lot of work time for you to get things done. I know some of you have jobs or other classes to keep in mind. The period is yours, just ask before you leave the room and make sure you come back." A few kids actually buckled down and read, but most stood up and gathered with their friends to talk about summer break.

"Sheesh. I shoulda' joined up in this class ages ago. Do we really only read?" He asked, flipping through Lord of the Flies and catching a few swear words, laughing. I nodded.

"Miss Thomas is like that. She's really sweet and gives us a lot of time to do work." I explained, my eyes flying to Nel in the back corner, who gave a seemingly forced smile to anyone who came and greeted her. She was polite and smiled, but she really was like ice. It was just like Cherry said. Even after everything that happened last year I couldn't really see the Socs suffering. But Nel over there seemed like a right good example of a kid gone cold.

"Well ain't she sweet." Dally commented dryly, obviously noticing my intense stare. I shrugged.

"She's kinda' scary." I whispered, furrowing my brow. Dally chuckled, ruffling my hair.

"Girls like that are hardly scary." He told me and I frowned. She looked plenty scary to me.

Dally's P.O.V

I stared at the girl with mild interest. It was Pony that had really caught my eye, but this chick was quite the beauty. It was rare that a girl like that was ever in my company and didn't shiver uncontrollably or throw insults my way. But I can see what Pony said about her being scary. The girl seemed colder than any convict I'd seen on the streets of New York.

Ponyboy, however, was real warm. Okay, that sounded a little wrong. But Pony just kind of seemed like if he was a girl, he'd be a really good mother. Good with kids, you know? Seemed kinda' golden. And cute.

After English we parted and the next classes flew by until Two-Bit, Steve, Pony and I met at Steve's car for lunch. Pony spoke about his classes in an excited way while Two-Bit told some funny first-day stories. Steve was quiet and indifferent, making small comments every now and then. I was silent. No comments, no nothing. I was too busy watching Ponyboy. Gods, I was obsessed. And judging by the look on Two-Bit's face, so was he. Huh. Both of us going after the same guy. Ironic in both the fact that he's male and we were some big players and the fact that he was the one guy we couldn't have. Darry was start from the toes and end at the neck, breaking ever bone in between. And even ganging up on him, Two-Bit and I couldn't stand a chance against our own Superman.

"Huh, so you and Dally have English together? That's odd. I didn't think Dally here could pull off getting into any class you'd get into." Steve replied smartly, taking a long drag off of his cig. I frowned.

"You got somethin' to say, Steve?" I growled back, but his comment was a bit appropriate. I never did show any interest in school. I could only do well at English because I was a bit of a romantic and knew what the teacher's wanted to hear. Not to mention only idiots fail a class where you read and learn words. "But yeah. I'm in English with him first period." I answered and they shrugged.

"Me and Pony got gym together next. Then we're all headin' over to your house, right Pony?" The youngest nodded enthusiastically. "Need a right, Winston?" Two-Bit asked, quirking a brow.

"Yeah, if it's not too much trouble." It never was.

"Same time and place then." I barely caught the words because I was far too distracted by Pony being a little too erotic with a sucker.

"Who the hell gave him that?" I asked and Steve raised his hand, giving a little grin at the obvious blush on my face. Ponyboy was oblivious and Two-Bit seemed to be enjoying it. Steve grabbed Pony by the shoulders and led him away.

"C'mon, before our boys here get a little excited." The dirty thoughts were still lingering long after Ponyboy and the bright red lollipop were gone, but Two-Bit recovered sooner and grinned at me. He leaned over to my ear.

"If you really want a pony, I have something that I can put down your throat. That'll make you a little hoarse..." He said and I blinked in confusion for a few minutes until the double meaning surfaced.

"Two-Bit, you perverted freak!" I hollered and slugged him in the chest. He winced and raised his hand, trying to calm me, but I ended up chasing him across the parking lot, giving up when the bell rang and he had bolted for the gym.

Two-Bit's P.O.V

I grinned, rubbing my soar chest as I ran to the locker room. The little joke was a bit on the dirty side, but I found it extremely appropriate with the subject at hand. I giggled to myself. I had been waiting for the perfect time to use it and bam! Steve and Dally set it up perfectly.

But it was also a bit of a distraction. That lollipop stunt Steve pulled was a bit too much to handle. And Pony's innocence only made it worse.

"Hey Two-Bit, what took you?" Pony asked, already in his gym shorts and shirt. I cursed. Damn that Dallas Winston. I missed Pony changing.

"Yeah, Two-Bit?" Steve appeared, an obvious undertone in his voice. Well, there goes any chance of me sneaking a peak. Steve would whip me raw if he caught me peeping. In the past few months he'd become as protective as Soda and Darry.

"Dally and I were just joking around." I shrugged out of my jacket and shirt and Pony flushed a little, turning to Steve.

"I'm going to get a drink, okay?" He hurried out of the locker room and I grinned at the reaction I got. It's kind of flattering to have you massive crush blush when he sees you half-naked. Steve grabbed my shoulder.

"Don't you go pullin' anything with him, you hear? I just got used to the kid. I don't want to see him thrown around." Steve warned and I paled. A threat from Steve was not one to ignore, because out of all of us, he was the most likely to carry through. Dally could run his mouth all he wanted, but he usually got too lazy in the end to do anything about it. No one took Pony or Johnny seriously enough and Soda and Darry were too good natured to rough you up too much.

I finished changing in silence, and Steve and I left to go join Pony in the gym.

TBC

-Alright, I'm pretty Lord of the Flies was published by now. I don't know exactly what year the Outsiders was in, but if I go by publishing dates, it all works out. I based her English class on my own. Same with the school and its crowdedness.

-I was going to write more and put in the gym scene, but I don't have the faintest idea as to what a female gym uniform would look like. And I was intending on putting Nel in the class.

-About the fashion stuff, I'll try to keep it in the era, but if I make an outfit that seems a little outrageous for the time, don't flame me please. I wasn't alive then.

-Two-Bit's joke! I stole it from Red vs. Blue, but it seemed appropriate since his and Dally's crush is named "Ponyboy."

A/N: Well, suckage? I'm sorry I didn't update sooner ;; grounding does that to you. I promise to update quicker if I get incentive! By which I mean reviews! I don't care if you flame me, just review! And please, if there's anything that irks you or I did wrong, just tell me. I'm a pretty open, relaxed person.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It's been a while, ne? Well, I'm back. I kind of died for a while, but I was so bored that I decided to pick up where I left off. Not to mention I wasn't sure what to do next with this story. But I think I know what's going on. Same rules apply. Review, I update. Sooner this time, I promise. Now that I have a week free of work or parents.

Warnings: Some swearing, but that's it

Disclaimer: Why must you hurt me so? I don't own them. I'd like to, but I can't.

Pairings: Dally/ Pony, Two-Bit/ Pony, maybe some Steve/Johnny…any pairing you want to show up, tell me. I'll see what I can do.

Summary: Pony and the gang are introduced to a boarder that Darry takes in to help pay the rent.

Chapter 3: Gym Class

Pony's P.O.V

My eyes scanned the gym as Two-Bit yammered on and on to Steve about some pretty blond he had in a class. I like the guy, but sometimes hearing him and Dally and the others talking about girls all the time makes me a bit uncomfortable. I never really liked girls like that. I thought I liked Cherry, but I don't know anymore. I don't really dig her like that.

I got a chill up my spine as I saw that Nel girl, looking odd in her red P.E. shirt and black shorts. Her hair was pulled back as she sat with the other girls in her class, wearing a smile that seemed so fake. Her cold eyes rested on me for a moment and I visibly shivered.

"Whatsa' matter, Pony? You cold? It's boiling in here!" Two-Bit exclaimed and Steve pulled me to him, grinning as Two-Bit noticeably slouched. I frowned at them both. What was going on?

"Nah, Two-Bit. It's just that girl over there. She gives me the creeps…." I said in a low whisper, hoping I wouldn't attract her attention. Two-Bit whistled.

"Now there's a foxy lady if I ever saw one. Now that's some ripe ol' soc, there." Two-Bit commented as he gave her a once over. She was pretty. But something about her wasn't right….

"I don't like her much. She seems so cold…." Steve clamped his hand over my mouth. "What are you doing?" I tried to yell but it came out a mumbled mess. Steve's eyes went to the soc girls and I saw immediately.

"You're Ponyboy Curtis?" She asked in a sweet voice that was entirely different from how I heard her speak earlier. Her eyes didn't look so cold. She didn't look so dead. Steve lowered his hands and let me talk.

"Yeah, I am." I said in a tuff voice, waiting for the typical questions. Is that your _real_ name? Did you really kill that guy? All the questions I didn't want to answer. That I _couldn't_ answer.

"I'm Nel. Nel Lowe. We're in English together. I wanted to say hello." She said simply, extending her hand.

Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Girls like her don't talk to guys like me. Hell, they don't talk to other girls like me. She's an uptown soc. Top of the ladder. Gets all the breaks. I wanted to hate her like I hated the other people in her group. I wanted to hate her for all that they did. But that'd be just like hating her because she had blond hair. I wanted to hate her. But as she gave me that sweet smile I immediately melted and accepted the hand. Nice hands. Soft hands.

"Nice to meet you Miss Lowe." I commented in my farm boy voice. She chuckled a little. She had a nice laugh.

"Nel will do. I look forward to having classes with you." She went back over to her little group. Two-Bit gave me a funny sort of smile. Steve patted my back.

"Nice catch. Real babe." He commented before the gym teacher joined us in the gym.

"Come on you pansies! Get your asses in line!" He barked and I grinned as everyone immediately jumped into order. I looked at Nel.

It was going to be a good day.

Two-Bit's P.O.V

The _nerve_ of that bitch.

A new girl, a _soc_ girl, just walked up to Pony and acted all nice to him. I don't see why Pony didn't like her, though, she was right gorgeous and quite kindly looking. The type of girl you don't want to make calls at. The type of girl you want to respect. It hurts to even think it but at least Pony's getting in with the right people. He doesn't deserve this crap ass life. He deserves a lot of good things. But that doesn't mean I can't hate that girl. Because I hate her. I couldn't even concentrate on Pony during gym. I could only watch her, running around enough to make it look like she was doing something while we did laps, but walking as the teacher turned around and laughing with all her soc friends. Friends that didn't seem to be to pleased with her.

She seemed familiar though. The name did, at least. Something Darry mentioned. But how Darry would now this broad is beyond me. He never dug girls much. Neither did Pony. At least, that's what I thought.

"Two-Bit, it's time to go." Damn. I missed him change again. Pony had his bag slung over his shoulder. "I have math last, and I'll meet you at the car. I need to get home early today, so no stops along the way. Dar says we're getting a visitor or somethin'." Pony said, looking down.

"Whatsa' matter, Ponyboy?" I asked, putting my shirt on and then slinging an arm around his shoulder.

"Well…what if it's someone from the foster homes or somethin?" He paused, "What if it's someone who wants to take me and Soda from Darry? I don't wanna leave him. Not now. We just started to get each other. I wanna be with him forever." He said a quivering voice. I smiled. Poor kid. He really was worried.

"Don't worry, Pony, I'm sure it's some one great. I'll get you home quick enough." I ruffled his hair and he gave me that grumpy pout that made me fall for him all over again. Damn kid. Doesn't know what he does to me….

"You ready to get out of here, Two-Bit?" It was Dally, who was shaking me awake as the bell rang and the class began to empty. Social Studies. I yawned.

"Aw'ready? Damn, I never thought a class by Miss Hall would go so quickly." I said, my voice still heavy with sleep. Dally snickered, punching my arm as I got up. I winced.

"'Cuz you slept through it, dumbass. Let's get going. Pony's meeting us by _your_ car." He mentioned and I jumped up.

"Right, I have to get him home right away…." I said, totally forgetting.

"What now?" Dally said, quirking a brow in perfect imitation of myself.

"You're getting good at that, Dal….I guess I'm rubbing off on you, eh? But Darry wants Pony home real quick. Some sort of visitor or somethin'." I explained and Dally paled a little.

"Visitor? What if they're gonna try and take Pony and Soda away?" Dally started but I shook my head.

"I doubt it. I think Dar' woulda' told us." I quipped, "But I guess I best get him there on time anyways. Just in case. What kind of example would I be if I bring 'im home late?" I said and hurried out of the front doors, Pony leaning against my door with Steve keeping him company. I grew a little flustered but ignored it. They were friends. It was getting a bit ridiculous that I was getting jealous….

"Hey Two-Bit, enjoy your first day of school?" Pony asked, turning from Steve for a moment.

"Uh… yeah, I guess." I finally managed.

"And you Dal?" He asked, Dallas stepping forward.

"It was school." Dally answered simply and Pony chuckled a little bit.

"Let's get our asses out of here, before a teacher finds me and decides to assign me my detentions in advance. I caused a bit of a ruckus in science." I said, jumping in and waiting for the rest to pile in along with me.

"We headin' to Pony's?" Steve asked from the backseat. I was honestly a little surprised he gave up the front seat to Ponyboy.

"Yeah…Darry wants me home." Pony said. Steve nodded, leaning back into his seat as I drove off. It was a usual ride home, Steve and Dally wrestling in the back seat as Pony laughed and made his usual smart-ass remark and I tried to be the comic relief. Usual morning, usual weather, usual school day, usual ride home….

What was waiting for us on their front porch was far from usual.

Ponyboy's P.O.V

We pulled up in front of the house onto the dirt patch we called the driveway. I slithered out of the window, too lazy to try and pry open Two-Bit's crappy doors. Soda was still at work. But Darry was home, sitting on the front porch along with a very familiar person.

Darry was talking very animatedly until he caught my eye and paused with a very un-Darry like smile.

"Pony! I'm glad you're home, this is…this is Nel Lowe. She's going to be boarding with us for a little while." He said and my jaw dropped. And I'm pretty sure three others did too. That uptown soc girl was sitting on my porch, wearing a pair of jeans and the same shirt she wore to school, her hair was pulled into a nice braid and she looked like the nice girl I met in gym class. I closed my mouth before any flies flew into it.

"Miss…Miss Lowe?" I finally stammered and she chuckled.

"I told you Nel would be okay." She finally said. Darry beamed, realizing we already knew each other.

"I figured we could use the extra money…and it might be fun, you know? I ran into Nel by the DX(1) and she was asking someone for a place to stay for a while. Her parents are moving and she wanted to finish high school here…" Darry explained.

"It…It won't be long. Just till I graduate. You don't even need to feed me…I can just sleep on the couch or something…and I don't mind being around just boys. I grew up surrounded by them." She added. I smiled.

"You don't need to go defending yourself around me, Nel, I like you. You're real tuff and you're one of the decent ones." I finally managed. She laughed.

"I'd hope. I was going to tell you at school…but, I thought it'd be kind of awkward."

"I'm surprised you'd want to stay in a dump like this when half your friends live in mansions." Two-Bit spat. I winced. Leave it to Two-Bit. He was usually an amicable guy, but when it came to people intruding in on our little "family" he got a little cold.

"Hey, Two-Bit, that wasn't very…." I started but Nel shook her head.

"Just because I talk to them…doesn't mean we're friends." She said simply. "I knew Darry because he used to volunteer with my older brother….I felt more comfortable asking him."

"Right." Two-Bit scoffed. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Nel. I guess it'll be good to have a girl around this place. Maybe we'll be able to see the floor." He joked and Darry punched his shoulder playfully.

"I'll have you know the house is clean for once." I defended and everyone laughed. Steve ruffled my hair and then rested his elbow on top of my head.

"I'm Steve, by the way, Steve Randall (2)." He introduced and Nel smiled. She was almost a little too pretty. Dally bit his lip, obviously trying not to throw out something nasty. Even Dal had his limits.

"I'm Dally." He said simply.

"You're in my English class." She replied. He nodded.

"You seem sweet enough. Not many of your type associates yourself with our type. Especially publicly." Dally finished and everyone grinned. Dally's way of complimenting someone. She seemed to get it.

"Thanks."

"Well, the grumpy guy with the sideburns would be Two-Bit." I added, "But he's too stubborn to be a gentlemen. And Soda'll probably be home soon enough. You'll looooooove Soda." I chuckled and she did too. Miss Nel…what a funny sort of girl. She blew her bangs out of her face and gave a radiant sort of smile. Darry gave her a funny sort of look before retreating inside of the house.

"Who wants cake?" He hollered from the kitchen and the boys all ran inside, leaving a confused Nel on the porch.

"You must really like cake…." She commented. "My brother used to love cake too…made me bake for him all the time…." The girl said a little dreamily. I quirked a brow, but failed miserably.

"We all just love chocolate. But you bake? You'd best make me something for my birthday. It'll be my birthday soon enough and it's been a long while since I've had a homemade cake. Not since my mom passed away." I said and Nel just stared at me for a moment.

"My mom taught me how. When I was little. But she's been dead for a long while." She said simply. "But I'd love a piece of cake. Is it okay if I have some?" She asked politely and I couldn't help but laugh at her. This prim and proper thing amongst all us rough young men? How much fun could that be….

"'Course you can, girly, as long as you slouch a little."

"Slouch?"

"Mmm, we're gonna' grease you up some, Miss Lowe. You'll be a delinquent in no time." Those wide eyes blinked a few times before she broke out into that unfathomable smile. I opened the door for her and she began to step inside, turning back to me for a moment.

"I can't wait, I guess…." She finally said before joining the boys in the kitchen, an out of place doll amongst all us ruthless thugs. I stood there and wondered for a moment about this arrangement, staring at her amusement while the boys all devoured their cake and Darry peacefully offered her a slice. I looked at her eyes, those wide, pretty eyes, and saw it there too. I guess it's rough for them too.

Sighing, I joined them.

To be continued….

1) DX - Is it called that? I don't remember….

2) Randall - I'm pretty sure that's Steve's last name….

A/N: Sorry if this chapter kind of sucked. I just wanted to get Nel in there since her future role is very important. But yeah. Review, people. I need them. I thrive on them. I'll try to update sooner this time….;; soooorrrryyyy.

PS: Sorry if I have typos and such...I kind of rushed through this one.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Aaaaaand I'm back. After a really long time. Soooorry.

Disclaimer: Haha, I forgot about these. Don't own them.

Chapter 4: Why Did It Have To Be Two-Bit?

Two-Bit was beginning to rue the day he'd met Nel Lowe.

It seemed that since she moved into the house, Ponyboy was obsessed. They rarely saw her at the house, unless they were up very late or woke up very early. She would stumble through the front door at two or three in the morning before collapsing on her couch, waking again at six, starting fresh for the day.

But it seemed that every moment at school, the only time he got to see Ponyboy alone, without the watchful eye of Darry hounding his every move, he was with the damned girl. Her preppy friends had already cast her aside, and her only social contact seemed to be Pony and Steve. Dally was behaving like an indifferent ass, as usual, but Two-Bit knew it was because of the strange and wayward girl.

They were sitting by the car, Pony wearing his worn jeans and a black t-shirt, Nel wearing a navy skirt and a crème colored t-shirt, a read sash tied as a headband. Two-Bit definitely thought they were a pretty pair, and he couldn't deny that Nel might be good for Pony. But he was jealous. And he hated it.

He braced himself as he started to walk to the car, worried he might be cruel to the girl as he usually was. But she was waving goodbye, and walking away from Steve's car. Pony waved after her, a grin on his face.

"Hey, Pony!" Two-Bit shouted, happier considering the competition was gone. "Where's Nel heading off to?" He asked casually, curious as to where the girl went to so late at night.

"Work. I think she's tending bar and a tavern somewhere. But she's so quiet about it. Maybe she's embarrassed." Pony sighed, obviously disappointed that even though he spent the most time with her, he still didn't know too much. Two-Bit slung his arm around the boy's shoulders, pleased at how warm and caring he was.

"She'll tell you when she's ready. But what's on the agenda for this evening? Do you have a lot of homework?" It was a question that Two-Bit only asked Ponyboy. It seemed down right idiotic to ask anyone else in the gang.

"Nah, a chapter by the end of the week for English, but I finished most of my homework during class. What d'ya reckon we should do?" Pony turned his face toward Two-Bit's, wide eyes staring. That look killed him. It really did.

"Well, d'ya wanna' hang out in the lot tonight? It'll be real clear tonight….And it's been a while since it was just you and me, Pony." Two-Bit suggested, hoping that Ponyboy might actually accept the invitation to hang out. Alone. Just the two of them for once. No Darry shooting him disapproving looks, no Soda obliviously ruining his advances, no Steve constantly teasing his crush, and no Dally or Nel to distract him.

"I wanted to visit Johnny for a bit, but you can come with. It won't be long, he gets so tired…." Pony trailed off, worry painting his face.

"He had a burning wooden beam fall on his back. He inhaled a lot of smoke. That's what they call trauma. He needs all that sleep to get better, you know that better than anyone, Pony. Not to mention he's takin' fistfuls of pills every hour. I'm sure there's something in there that knocks him out." Two-Bit tried to be comforting, but the reality wasn't so hopeful. Johnny was surviving, but he was well. Each visit was torture.

Two-Bit didn't think that Johnny could look anymore pitiful than he used to. But seeing him there, lying on his stomach, with his skin all sunken in and gray, Two-Bit wanted to throw up. It's not that he didn't love Johnny, because he did. But the visits were becoming painful. It was hard to watch him lying there.

"I know….I just keep hopin' that maybe if he was at least awake, if he was talkin'….he'd get better faster." Ponyboy whispered. "When he's lyin' there like that sometimes I think he's not ever gonna' wake up." There was a cold look settling over Ponyboy, his eyes growing vacant.

It scared the shit out of him.

"Quit talkin' like that, Pony. He certainly won't be gettin' any better with you talkin' like that." Two-Bit slung his arm around Ponyboy and pulled him into a light hug. He could feel his shirt getting wet. "You cryin' Pony?" Two-Bit asked quietly.

"No…"The boy shook his head into his chest, and the thought broke his heart.

"Don't lie to me, Pony. You know better than that." Two-Bit scolded playfully, rubbing his back. "C'mon, let's walk home. A little fresh air will d'ya some good." They moved on from the car, Ponyboy looking downward to hide the obvious fact that he'd been tearing up.

"Thanks, Two-Bit. It just seems that everything is falling into place and getting better, but Johnny's just stuck. Stuck in this awful situation, where he just sleeps all the time and stares." Ponyboy whispered, looking haunted.

Ponyboy wasn't supposed to look haunted. He was warm, golden, and caring. He was the one who deserved more, who could be better. He shouldn't look dead inside. He shouldn't even be friends with hoods like Two-Bit and Dally and Steve.

"I don't usually put on my serious hat, but I am now. Ponyboy Curtis, Johnny got roughed up. He got hurt. And people who get hurt like that don't get better in a few weeks. But he will get better. And you need to believe that he will. You can worry, but don't let it eat at you like this. It scares me. It scares me to think that if something happened to Johnny you wouldn't be strong enough to deal with it. Because…I can't lose you, Pony." He stopped walking, and stepped in front of the boy he admired so much.

The boy who wasn't really a boy anymore. He was filling out, no longer the awkward gangly child, but a smoothly muscled young man. He had beautiful, honest eyes, and his shoulders were never fully slouched like everyone else in the gang.

"Two-Bit?" Ponyboy had whispered, his voice quiet and polite and caring. And there was a hint of huskiness that Two-Bit never really noticed before. He grabbed Pony's chin, staring at him. To anyone walking by they probably looked pretty weird, but Two-Bit didn't really care.

"Pony. I mean it. I really like you, Pony. I don't know if I could lose you. I…I want you to know that if you're scared you can talk to me. I want you to talk to me. Ponyboy…I love you…." He whispered, almost thinking maybe Ponyboy didn't hear him. But Ponyboy did hear him.

Because Ponyboy had stood up on his tippy-toes….his _tippy-toes_ for christ's sake, and pressed a kiss on his lips. And it wasn't the cute little kisses he gave everyone in the group when he felt particularly affectionate. It was a kiss. A real kiss. A kiss that was making his heart pound. He was about to grab the boy in an embrace and deepen the kiss but Ponyboy stepped back.

His mouth opened and closed a few times, his wide eyes confused. Two-Bit's breath hitched. What had he done? Ponyboy kissed him….

Before he could say a word, Ponyboy turned on his heels and ran.

"Wait, Ponyboy!" Two-Bit shouted. But there was no way he could catch up with the little track star. He swore, unhappy with the turn of events. He'd been honest. He told Ponyboy. He had _kissed_ Ponyboy. Well, Ponyboy initiated it. But what was with the confused look? The fear? The…running?

Two-Bit sighed, continuing on his way. Pony couldn't run forever. And he couldn't stay away from home. So that's where he'd go.

-

Dally sat alone in the lot, cigarette hanging from his lips. He had just gotten back from the hospital, spending his afternoon reading to Johnny. He was only awake for about a half hour, but he seemed a little happier.

"Dally?" It was Ponyboy, out of breath and chest heaving up and down. "Can I bum square?" The kids seemed different. Vacant. It scared him. But regardless, he pulled a cigarette out and handed it to him.

"Shit, Pony, you look like death. What's wrong?" He made room on the makeshift bench. Pony sat next to him, taking a long drag.

"Two-Bit likes me." He said, his voice in awe, his eyes staring towards the sky.

"Well, shit, kid. I like you too." Dally teased, but Ponyboy shook his head.

"Not like that, Dally. He likes me. He loves me. He told me." He didn't sound excited, but he didn't sound upset. He sounded indifferent.

"Do you like him, too?" Dally asked, voice tight. He didn't want to encourage Two-Bit's feelings, but at the same time trash talking his friend, Ponyboy's friend, would only make the mood worse.

"He's like family. He's funny. He's nice, and he always listens to me, but…well, he's a boy." Ponyboy scrunched is nose, and Dally couldn't help but burst out in laughter. "It's not funny, Dallas Winston!" He shouted back.

"I'm sorry, kid. I just realized how naïve you are." He chuckled. Of all the reasons, he definitely didn't think that would be why Ponyboy was so confused. He was supposed to be the smart, clever, open minded one.

"I'm not naïve, Dally. It's just…I know I've never had a girlfriend, but I do like them. Girls, I mean. But the thing is, what if…what if me…liking a boy….. They might not like it. The social workers, I mean. They might think I'm a freak and that Darry did a bad job. They might take me away." He quivered, and Dally nodded. That was a little more sensible.

"Kid, your business is your business. If you like Two-Bit, and I mean really like him, then you should tell him. If you aren't sure, then tell him that." Dally shrugged. "You like who you like…." Dally noted.

"I like you, Dally." Ponyboy sighed. It made Dally's heart skip a beat, but he knew that's not what he meant. It was the friendly affection that Ponyboy felt for every human being. He wasn't special. Certainly not to Ponyboy.

"I like you too, Pony. You're a good kid. And maybe if you lived some sort of a normal life you would have already gone through this. A bit weird that it was a guy, let alone Two-Bit, who first told you that, but the circumstance is no different. Do…what…your heart…tell's ya?" The words sounded awkward coming from his mouth, and Dally knew it came across that way.

Ponyboy erupted in rich, warm laughter.

"Thanks, Dallas." He felt a weight hit his shoulder, Ponyboy's head. And he imagined that the scene was rather cute. Two hoods, sitting on a log, sharing a cigarette, leaning on each other. And he wondered if people saw them from a distance, if they thought they were just two kids in love.

Because that's what Dally liked to think.

TBC~~

A/N: So, too cheesy? I don't know, I wanted it to be kinda cute but I'm out of practice. So I tried to make up for it with a long chapter. Next chapter will have more people in it…I just wanted to get the whole… romance thing going. Did I do okay? I dunno. Some people still read this, so I feel like I should finish it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. As of right now, I honestly don't know what the pairing is going to end up as. Both of the main pairings are unusual…and I haven't decided the ending yet, so any inputs on who you want Pony to choose, review. I'm honestly gonna put it down to a popularity contest. If we end up with a tie, well…maybe….he'll end up…with…Steve? I dunno. Anyway, I hope I don't suck. Please review!

BTW: This is a Steve centric chapter, but despite how it may sound, Steve/Pony will not be a pairing. I just wanted to note something about why he didn't necessarily like Ponyboy before, and why he seems to like him now.

Disclaimer: This is the generic statement in which I sadly declare that I did not write the Outsiders and this is strictly just for fun.

Chapter 5: A Ponyboy Divided.

When Two-Bit got back to the Curtis house, Nel was sitting on the porch outside, reading. She raised her head in acknowledgement, and waved. Two-Bit decided to be nice and waved back, pausing at the steps.

"Ponyboy home?" He asked. She put the book down and looked up at him, wearing a knowing grin.

"Never came home from school. He's probably with Dally, since everyone else is inside." Nel explained coolly.

"Oh…eh, thanks." He went on inside, leaving the girl to her book. As she said, everyone was waiting inside, Soda and Steve sprawled on the couch, Darry on his chair.

"Is Pony with you?" Darry immediately asked, eyes narrowing. Soda and Steve perked up as well.

"No hello, Superman? I'm hurt." Two-Bit pouted. "But to answer your question, no. Ponyboy is not with me. He said something about hanging out at the lot and visiting Johnny." Two-Bit shrugged, trying not to think of the day's earlier events.

"Probably with Dally. Pony knows better than to stay out alone, even if the atmosphere is a bit safer these days since the rumble." Soda pointed out, mainly for Darry's peace of mind.

But as if on cue, the door swung open, and Dally entered the room, followed by a flustered Ponyboy.

"There he is." Steve cheered. "We were just talking about you, Pony." He grinned, looking to Two-Bit and then back to Ponyboy.

"Only good things, I hope." He muttered, out of breath.

"You okay, Ponyboy?" Darry immediately shot up, pressing a hand to Pony's forehead.

"I'm fine, Darry. I was running." The boy explained, looking up at his brother.

"You feel a little hot." Darry pointed out.

"The kid's fine, we were sitting outside and then we were running. He's just a little flushed." Dally shrugged it off.

"You sure you feel fine, Pony?" Soda leaned halfway off the couch to take a look at Pony.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Get off my back, will ya?" He seemed like he was making an effort to be energetic. At least, Two-Bit and Dally noticed it. The bit of fight got Darry and Soda off his back.

"Ah, Ponyboy. Did you wanna come get a Coke with me?" Two-Bit offered, trying to change the subject. But the offer caught Pony of guard, who visibly prickled at the invitation. Steve caught the reaction and stood up.

"C'mon, Two-Bit, Pony, I'll drive you to the DX." Steve pushed Pony towards the door, Two-Bit following, shoulders hunched at the intrusion. Nel was still sitting on the porch, reading. "You want anything Nel?" Steve called out, but the girl shook her head, wearing that same serene smile. It gave Two-Bit the creeps.

They piled into the car, the drive filled with mindless small talk. School, the kids they hated (Socs), the kids they liked (Greasers), but the conversation was forced. Steve knew that he had intruded on Two-Bit's original plan, but he also didn't know why Two-Bit was so desperate for the alone time. Ponyboy was just flustered around Two-Bit and couldn't talk. And Two-Bit was straddling being angry at Steve for being a third wheel, and being pleased with him for actually getting Pony to come.

They pulled up to the parking lot, and Steve got up and out of the car.

"It's on me, I'll be right back." He patted the hood of the car before taking off, leaving Ponyboy alone with Two-Bit. It wasn't the best place to be.

"Ponyboy, talk to me." Two-Bit finally said, his voice breathy. "I'm sorry if you're bothered by it, I'm surprised too. But I meant it. And if you think I'm sick for liking you like that, then I'll shut up. I won't say it ever again. Unless you want me to." Two-Bit was blushing furiously.

"I…I'm sorry I kissed you." Ponyboy finally stammered. "I got caught up in the moment." Ponyboy sighed. "I guess I just figured when someone said they loved me I should kiss them and say I love you too. But then I realized…that…I don't…feel that way… right now…..' Ponyboy muttered. "Not to say that I couldn't, I just never saw it as an option or anything. And I don't want you to hate me or stop talking to me. And I don't want anything to change. And I'm not saying…that I could never…feel like that. But I don't right now. And I'm sorry I kissed you." He added in again, unable to look up.

"It's okay, kid. I am not complaining…and I guess…that's a fair enough answer." Two-Bit sighed. "I can wait. I won't…do anything though, you know that, right? I don't want you to be uncomfortable. And as for things changing, well we just won't let that happen, will we." He had grabbed Ponyboy's hand, running his thumb over his knuckles. The gesture made Pony blush, and he was tempted to pull away given their strange situation, but it made him happy.

And maybe that's what was important.

-

When Steve got back into the car he was carrying three Cokes, and chose to continue their small talk and not ask why the two seemed so serious.

But he knew.

Soda had always been his best friend, a brother. And he'd accepted him and Darry as the only real family he had. Dally, Johnny and Two-Bit, they were cool kids, good guys, despite the bad reputation. But Ponyboy had always irritated him. Not because he was a little tag along kid. Because Pony, like Darry, had the chance to make something of himself. He was smart, sweet, and didn't have that slouch. Even when the kid tried to look tough, their was a polite, honest air to him. Like his mother had.

But Ponyboy was desperate to be part of the gang, desperate to prove that he was grown up enough to ditch school and work. It was admirable to a lot of people, a kid just giving up his childhood like that. But the thing was that Darry and Soda were working their asses off to try and make sure Pony didn't have to do that. Pony could do anything he wanted, it was something he was born with. Steve didn't have that. And he was jealous, not to mention angry, that Pony was so willing to give up an opportunity that wasn't common on this side of town.

After Johnny killed that boy, after the fiasco at the church, Steve had seen the two kids in a whole new light. And when they came back, when Johnny was damn near death and Dally was suicidal, Ponyboy seemed catatonic. He had given up on school, on track, on anything. And it surprised Steve to see that he was heart broken over how vacant Pony had become.

Ponyboy could have stayed home, he hadn't really done anything wrong. But he had stuck with Johnny, made sure he was okay. He suffered alone away from his family for the first time, to make sure that Johnny wouldn't do anything stupid. And Ponyboy could have easily been the one who had been crushed by that beam.

Ponyboy could have died, and Steve had never even given the kid a chance. So Steve had decided to actually listen to the kid. Get to know him. And he realized that he was like Soda and Darry all mixed into one. He was smart and sensible, but had a funny, reckless side that he could draw back when needed. He didn't just talk about dumb Socs and how life tended to suck. He seemed to know what to say and when to say it.

But Steve had noticed immediately when Ponyboy started to fill out, transitioning from the awkward kid into the tuff young man. And he had noticed that besides himself, Ponyboy was one of the only ones who actually visited Johnny. Who read to Johnny. And he noticed that Pony's physical and mental change had attracted the attention of two unlikely people.

Two-Bit and Dally. Two-Bit was a bit more obvious, constantly staring, over-protective, and the nervous, half-assed jokes that spewed from his mouth whenever Pony said something. And today, when Pony and Two-Bit had chosen to walk home instead of getting a ride, Steve had a feeling that Two-Bit couldn't pretend he only liked Ponyboy as a friend anymore. So he went to the house and waited. Two-Bit showed up, lying about where Ponyboy was. Ponyboy was obviously awkward around the older boy, and there was a strange, protective look coming from Dally when he stared Two-Bit down in the living room earlier.

But Dally was a little more subtle. Light contact, when he could get it, and he seemed to be more in-tune with what Ponyboy wanted. He went to see Johnny with Pony, went into Honors English even though he planned to drop. Dallas just wasn't a huge, blubbering idiot like Two-Bit.

They got out of the car, Nel gone from the porch, and they all filed into the living room. No one had moved from their spots, Dally's eyes immediately jumping up to Ponyboy when he came back into the room. And Steve noticed the glimmer in Dally's cold, ice blue eyes. But he chose to ignore it, and joined Soda back on the couch.

"What took you guys so long?" Darry asked dully.

"Long line." Steve explained coolly.

"Steve was kind enough to treat us." Two-Bit teased, and Soda's jaw dropped.

"I'm your best friend and you never treat me to shit!" Soda jumped onto Steve, wrestling him and ruffling his hair. But even Soda's infinite energy couldn't stand up to Steve. He pulled the sandy haired boy into a headlock and grinned.

"You think you would know by now that you don't stand a chance, Sodapop." He finally let him go, pushing him back to his side of the couch. "But Ponyboy doesn't have a job, and he shouldn't have to steal nothing. He's like my kid brother, I can buy my kid brother a Coke once in a while." Steve shrugged, and he couldn't help but feel warm when Soda gave him a brilliant smile.

He knew it pleased his best friend that he and Pony were getting along. His two favorite people, coexisting in peace.

"Ponyboy, you know if you ever need money you can tell me, right?" Darry asked, peaking over his paper. "Ever since Nel moved in, there's been a little extra money." Darry pointed out.

"Where is she, anyway?" It was the first thing Ponyboy had said.

"She's not on the porch?" Soda asked, "That's where she was last time I saw her."

"Naw, she's gone." Two-Bit waved dismissively.

"Probably went to work. She's usually out late." Darry shrugged. But Ponyboy was satisfied.

"But it's a school night…." Ponyboy frowned, and Steve noticed as Two-Bit's eyes narrowed. How cute. Two-Bit was jealous. Of a _girl_.

"She's an adult, Ponyboy. She can take care of herself." Darry defended. And Steve could tell there was an argument bubbling up inside of the younger man, but Ponyboy just shut his mouth and sighed. It was an argument he would never win to be sure.

"I guess so." Ponyboy sighed.

"Anyone wanna' go to the Daily Double tomorrow night?" Dally asked, growing bored with the ever present cartoons dancing across the television screen.

"I'm in." Two-Bit nodded.

"I have work, and so does Darry." Soda pouted.

"I wanna visit Johnny, but maybe after. Wanna come with, Dally? We can head over afterwards…." Ponyboy trailed off. Dally pulled the boy into a half hug and nodded.

"What about you Steve?" Dally asked, looking back onto the couch. But Steve shook his head.

"Working." He said simply.

"Well three's good enough for me." Dally shrugged. "I'll grab you after school then, Ponyboy. But for right now, I'm heading out." He stood up, straightening his jacket and pulling a Kool out of his pocket.

"I'll walk with you, if ya want." Ponyboy shot up after him.

"Pony, it's late." Darry warned.

"I'll be fine, it's not far. I just want some fresh air is all." Ponyboy stammered. "I promise I'll be right back." And just like that, Pony did something unexpected. He tilted his head down, and looked up, biting his lip. To Dally and Two-Bit, the vision was probably the stuff of wet dreams. To everyone else, it was possibly the most pitiful sight in existence.

Darry ruffled the kid's hair, but didn't look him quite in the eye.

"You're too cute, kid. Go on, just stay on the lit roads. Things are safer now, but you can never be too careful." Darry sighed. Two-Bit was tempted to offer to go with, but it seemed like he would look desperate. Instead, he watched them both walk out the door.

"What the hell was that?" Soda gaped.

"It looks like little Ponyboy manipulated Superman. Who woulda' thought?" Steve snickered, ducking the empty Coke that was thrown his way.

"My innocent, pure, naïve, _adorable_ little brother just…just…looked indecent!" Soda exclaimed. "And it _ worked_. Shame on you, Darry! Letting him get away with that." He shook his head in mock disapproval.

"That was hardly indecent, Soda." Steve tried to point out. "The kid's cute. He used his cuteness to get his way."

"You're pretty quiet, Two-Bit. All out of wise cracks? Thought I'd never see the day." Darry snorted, hiding behind the paper. Two-Bit sank lower in his chair, before shooting up and going to the kitchen to get a beer.

"Ooooh, Two-Bit's embarrassed. Maybe he likes our dear brother, Darry." Soda grinned.

"He's a little feminine. Got those big green-gray eyes, longer, silky hair." Steve sighed in mock adoration, fluttering his eye lashes. It was a sight that made everyone but Two-Bit burst into laughter. Instead, he chugged half the can, burping and stepping outside to sit on the porch.

Soda stood up, an uncharacteristic frown on his handsome face.

"I'll be right back." Soda muttered, climbing over the couch and following Two-Bit onto the porch.

He was sitting on the edge, shoulders slumped, the beer can already empty at his feet.

"What's going on, Two-Bit?" Soda asked, flopping down next to him.

"Nothin' at all." Two-Bit whispered back.

"It's not nothin. You and Pony have been actin' all sorts of strange. You've been quiet. You haven't been your usual self. You don't crack jokes, you don't smile. It's weird." Soda pointed out. "Do you…do you really like Ponyboy?" Soda asked.

Two-Bit was quiet for what seemed to be hours, until he gently kicked the can on the ground before nodding.

"Does he know?" Soda continued, choosing to not kick Two-Bit's ass for even thinking about going out with Ponyboy. It wasn't that he was a boy, whatever Ponyboy wants, he can have, Soda will make sure of it. But they were family. They were closer than family. And while they were still no good hoods, Soda was sensitive. And he was hurt when people left him in the dark.

"I told him earlier today." Two-Bit grumbled.

"And?" Soda continued.

"He kissed me." Two-Bit's eyes got a little dreamy at the memory. Once again, Soda fought the urge to punch him in the face.

"That's not so bad. I think that would be a good reaction." Soda tried to cheer him up.

"He ran away afterward. And instead of coming home and talking to me… he went out and stayed with Dally. Steve had to come with us just so I could get Ponyboy to come anywhere near me. And he told me that he didn't feel that way. But that he certainly didn't think that he would never feel that way. And so he asked me to just…drop it, for now." Two-Bit rubbed his eyes, groaning in frustration.

"Well… I know you're my friend, Two-Bit, but Ponyboy's my kid brother. If you do anything… or say anything that hurts him, I will beat the tar out of your greaser ass." Soda threatened with a sternness that only made Two-Bit laugh.

"I wouldn't do anything like that. I like him, I like him a lot. And I'm willing to wait for him. It's not a promise, but he said it might be able to happen. And if he could ever love me back, I'll wait." Two-Bit sighed. "But seeing him do that… it's hard to remain neutral if he's doing that." Two-Bit admitted.

"What a big word, Two-Bit. Didn't know you knew any." He teased, earning a light punch from the older boy.

There was the familiar grin resting on Two-Bit's face, and Soda felt a little better knowing he helped. But there was a worry at the pit of his stomach, a reminder of how awful a brother he really was. Two-Bit loved Ponyboy. Not like a brother, or a friend, but as something deeper.

It was one of the few things him and Soda actually had in common.

TBC~~

A/N: Haahahaha. Well, due to a few reviews, I decided to put in a little bit of Pony/ Soda. Let me just note: THIS WILL NOT END UP AS A PONY/SODA STORY. But I wanted to throw in a bit of brotherly love. And no, despite the weird Steve bit, he does not like Ponyboy as anything beyond a friend. I just kind of wanted to give some sort of better reason as to why Steve used to be an ass, and why he and Pony were now getting closer. As for Darry…I don't know if he's really gonna end up with anyone. I was considering putting Nel in there, but I am so no a huge fan of pairing OCs with main characters. If you guys don't mind, it might happen, but if it ends up awful, I won't. Nel will begin to play a bigger part later on in the story. Like I said, I wanted to lay some land for the romance, and she's not too involved in that. But anyways, review! Tell me if you love it, tell me if you hate it, tell me what you want!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So far it seems like Pony/Dally is in the lead. So to appease the few reviewers I have, I shall devote most of this chapter to their choice. In the last chapter, I threw in a bit of Pony/Soda because it was also a popular choice, but I have no intention of making that the star pairing. There might be a few chapters surrounding that though.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Chapter 6:

"It's unlike you, Ponyboy, manipulating your brother like that with your feminine wiles." Dally snorted, taking a long drag. "Didn't know you were so eager to hang out." He had meant it to be teasing, but he was secretly a little pleased that Pony would pull a stunt like that just to see him.

"I just…can't really be around Two-Bit right now. And part of me thinks that Steve knows too….I just can't be there. With you, Dallas, you don't bug me about stuff like that unless I want you too. Being around you…calms me down. And you listen." Pony sighed.

"Flattering kid, really." Dallas snorted. He was just a teddy bear to the kid. Something to drag around and hug when he was scared and alone. Something that couldn't ever judge him. "Why don't you just date Two-Bit? You guys go out, and either works or it doesn't. If it does, great, if it doesn't, what's the worst that could happen? Things are awkward for a week or so and then we're all back to normal." Dallas was mentally punching himself. He was telling Ponyboy, the object of his affection, to go out with Two-Bit, his competition. Encouraging a relationship. He was a fucking idiot.

"Because it isn't very fair to him. Two-Bit likes me enough to tell me that he loves me. I don't know how I feel about Two-Bit at all. He's funny, I guess. And he's nice. He makes me laugh. And when I kissed him…well, I didn't really think it was anything special to it. It made me nervous, but… I don't think it made my heart pound or anything like that…." Ponyboy blushed, averting his eyes skyward.

"Well if it ain't right, it ain't right. But honestly, Ponyboy, how many people have you kissed? I mean, real kisses, not that cute shit you pull with us every once in a while." Dallas stopped, turning to look at Ponyboy. It was a situation he had found himself in earlier in the day, but Ponyboy didn't feel as nervous.

"Well… I mean, I guess…not that many. Two?" He didn't really know, and just threw the number out there.

"Then you are hardly any authority on how kisses are supposed to feel. Now me? I'm the highest authority. Above god and everything." Dallas grinned, playing himself up.

"Then you know what it's supposed to be like? What they're supposed to feel like?" Ponyboy asked, and for a moment Dally thought he might be acting sarcastic. But then he realized, the kid was serious. And it was that shocking naiveté (especially in this neighborhood) that made Dallas's pants tight.

"Damn, kid, you're a piece of work. How the hell am I supposed to know how it feels for you? It's different for everyone. They're like snowflakes." Dallas shrugged. He couldn't believe he was talking about something so corny. "You'll never have two kisses that are exactly alike." Even cornier. What was wrong with him?

"That's pretty sensitive for you, Dal." Ponyboy pointed out, but he was blushing, as if he were impressed. He had cocked his head to one side, his bright eyes wide and open, curious, his mouth open in a pout. Did he know what he was doing? He did something similar around Darry, knowing it would get him his way. That meant he had to know that his

So Dally leaned in, gently pushing Pony against the fence. Their noses brushed, and Dally was finding it hard to be charming when he had the Pony wriggling beneath him.

"If you want me to kiss ya, Pony, ya just have to ask." He had leaned his face down a little lower, breathing on the silky skin of Ponyboy's neck. The kid's ragged breathing was strangely irresistible, and he wondered if Two-Bit could have ever made Ponyboy feel this way. He gently pressed his lips at the crook of Pony's neck, still waiting for a response.

"I want you to kiss me, Dallas." He finally responded in a husky whisper, and Dallas made sure there wasn't a hint of uncertainty before he did just so.

He hated to think something so girly, but it was like fireworks. His heart pounded, and heat pooled in his lower abdomen. He had grabbed the back of Pony's head to hold him close, running his other hand up the back of the kid's shirt to feel the smooth skin of his back. Under the kiss, Ponyboy moaned just slightly. And when they broke apart for air it wasn't the awkward, "what did we just do" moment. And to keep it that way Dallas leaned in and pecked him on the lips again, something easy and simple, nonthreatening.

"That's how kisses are supposed to feel Ponyboy. Now come on, you have to finish walking me home so you can ironically walk back home alone." Dallas wrapped his around Pony's waist this time, but he didn't move away. Instead he leaned his head against Dally's shoulder, rather content.

-

The walk from there was almost too short, and Ponyboy was almost sad that it had to end. He waved goodbye to Dally, who didn't kiss him again, just went inside. And Pony wondered if he was happy that Dally didn't kiss him or if he regretted that he didn't. It was certain that Dally's kiss was a bit more…intense…than Two-Bit's. But then again, Pony initiated the first kiss. Maybe he was just a bad kisser, and Two-Bit was shocked.

But Dally's kiss….

Ponyboy had always admired Dallas in a strange way. He wasn't necessarily handsome, he wasn't all muscled like Darry, and he wasn't even nice most of the time. But he had an otherworldly look about him. He seemed to have a keen understanding of the world because despite his youth, he'd seen it all. And it was his realistic perspective that made Dally seem…so wise.

Of all the people in the gang, if Ponyboy had a "crush" on anyone, it was Dallas Winston, something he recognized a long time ago. But he'd always classified it as an admiration.

And then Dallas kissed him. He forgot about Two-Bit, about school, about Johnny even, and could only focus on how he didn't want the feeling to stop. But there was no declaration from Dallas. He fooled around with tons of people, boys and girls alike, though he preferred girls. Kisses didn't mean much of anything to Dallas, especially compared to everything else he does.

Ponyboy's eyes were on the sidewalk, his thoughts going a mile a minute. Did Dally like him, or was he trying to make him feel better? Because Ponyboy was very much starting to think he liked Dally….

In his thoughts, he slammed straight into a rather solid body. He hadn't seen who it was, and the reaction was silent, but fear raced through Ponyboy as he raised his eyes up to see who could be walking the streets this late at night….

"Nel?" Ponyboy breathed a sigh of relief. No danger. No Soc.

"Ponyboy? What are you doing out this late…" Her pretty light gray eyes were puzzled, and Ponyboy took a good, hard look at her. Nel was wearing a short black skirt and a nice collared shirt that girls might wear to school. But she also wore a pair of bright red heels. It was a little inappropriate. But her sandy gold hair was falling over her shoulders, pinned behind her ears with a gold leaf clip. Maybe it was because he had hit his head, but he thought she looked a lot like Soda. A lot like mom.

"I…was walking home with Dallas. What are you wearing?" Ponyboy exclaimed, and she blushed crimson.

"Oh, well…it's part of my uniform. For work." She laughed nervously. "I get better tips this way." Nel added. "Why are you walking home with Dally anyway? I'm surprised Darry even let you out." Nel started to walk with him.

"Well, it's been a strange day." Ponyboy admitted. "I…I am very confused. I don't really know what to do."

"What are you confused about?" She quirked a brow, the gesture reminding him deeply of Two-Bit.

"Promise not to laugh?" She gave a solemn nod, "Boys. I go years unnoticed by any human being, man and woman alike. All of a sudden the boys can't get enough of me." Pony sighed.

"More than one? Very nice. But do you like boys?" Nel asked politely. "I don't care if you do, my older brother was gay." She smiled, apparently thinking the words would be a comfort. But the word rang in his mind. Gay. Was he gay?

"Well. I have liked girls." Ponyboy defended. "But…it doesn't seem too out there to…like a boy."

"So who likes you, anyway?" Nel finally asked, removing her shoes to walk barefoot.

"Two-Bit…and…maybe Dallas." Ponyboy blushed furiously, but he didn't think he could talk to anyone else about it. These types of subjects were left best to women.

"Maybe Dallas?" Nel grinned wickedly, "Tell me." She nudged Ponyboy with her elbow, demanding details like a perverted old man. It was strange to see her break down and be so….normal.

"Well, Two-Bit wanted to walk me home….and well, we were talking about our friend Johnny, the one who's in the hospital, and he was trying to cheer me up, but he just…all of a sudden got so serious. He said that he really liked me. And I panicked. And I kissed him."

"That's an incredibly strange reaction to panic." Nel said blandly.

"I ran away. I didn't know why I did it. So I hung out with Dally in the lot to clear my head and he just made me feel so much better. More relaxed. And it just got me thinking about how often Dally is there for me. But we went back to the house, and Steve tricked me into talking to Two-Bit alone…."

"He tricked you? What, did he put a piece of chocolate cake on a plate under a box and pull out the stick, trapping you with Two-Bit?" Nel shook her head. "Sounds far too clever for him to pull off alone."

"No, he baited me with Coke, and I figured if Steve was there it would be okay. But he left us alone in the car." Ponyboy groaned. "And I had to tell Two-Bit that I didn't like him that way and it was awful. He looked so sad. And Two-Bit doesn't do sad."

"Well, you broke his heart, in a way. But why are you confused then? You told Two-Bit you didn't like him…." Nel paused, "Didn't you?"

"Kind of…." Ponyboy mumbled, but when he looked over to the girl, she had scrunched her face into some crumpled face of meanness that she must have learned from the Soc girls. "I told him….that it might not always be that way, though." Pony finally crumbled under the pressure.

"What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean, Ponyboy?" She shouted, and the statement shocked him. She wasn't supposed to swear or yell. She was a nice little Soc girl.

"I didn't want to hurt his feelings…." Ponyboy frowned, "You should understand how hard it is." He added.

"Ponyboy. You told him that you might eventually grow to like him. Now, do you think there's some truth to that?" Nel asked, rather serious. And after thinking about it, Ponyboy remembered his awkward moment with Two-Bit in the car. How that even though Pony had just rejected him (kind of….), Two-Bit grabbed his hand and didn't let go, and said it was okay. It wasn't as intense as Dally, but it still made him happy.

"Yes." He finally answered. "But whenIkissedTwoBititwasprettyawful

butwhenIkissedDallasitwasunbelievablyfantasticandwow." Ponyboy spat out quickly.

"What was that dear Ponyboy?" Nel cupped her ear, wearing a grin.

"Dallas kissed me. A little bit ago. And he didn't…say anything, but it was just…amazing. And I don't know if he was just teasing me, or if he really likes me and is just, well, playing hard to get." Ponyboy whispered the last part.

"Why are you whispering? If you reacted better with Dallas, then date him. Just confront it, be a man." Nel tightened her jaw, in a futile attempt to look manly. Instead they both broke out into laughter, and the confusion of the day seemed to fade away.

"You're finally home." Sodapop was sitting on the porch, shooting up when he saw them approaching. "Darry fell asleep, but you had taken so long to get back, I didn't know…." His words were flying out of his mouth a mile a minute, but Ponyboy grabbed him in a hug.

"I'm fine, Soda." He laughed. "I just ran into Nel one the way back and we just kind of took our time, talking. It's been a weird day." He rolled his eyes. "Let's go inside."

-

"Pony?" Sodapop whispered from the other side of the bed. Nel had already fallen asleep on the couch, after rolling Two-Bit onto the floor, and reclining the chair Steve had passed out in. The house was completely quiet, but he couldn't sleep. Ponyboy had been drawing away from him. When Ponyboy relied on him and trusted him as his big brother, it was easier to shove aside his stronger feelings. But he was growing more and more absent from his life, further away from the brotherly bond they once had. Which was casting him in a much…darker light.

"Yeah, Sodapop?" Pony whispered back, rolling on his other side to face his brother.

"Are you okay?" In the moonlight, Pony could only see a flicker of the worried face his brother wore. He scooched forward a little bit further, grabbing Soda's hand.

"I'm fine, why?" Pony asked, watching as Soda buried his face into the pillows.

"I just feel like you're growing up. You're getting older. And you're just….moving away from me. You don't tell me anything anymore." There was a weird tone in Soda's hushed voice.

"You're my brother, Soda. I feel like I could tell you almost anything. There are just a few times when I want to vent to someone else." Ponyboy smiled.

"You didn't tell me about Two-Bit." Soda's face was still in the pillows, but Pony grabbed his shoulder and shoved him onto his side.

"Who told you about Two-Bit?" He seethed, sounding angrier than he really was.

"Two-Bit…he told me about what happened. But instead of talking to me…you go out and you talk to Dally, who is devoid of any sympathy or emotion, and Nel, who's practically a stranger!" His voice was beginning to rise, but he quieted down, realizing they had a full house.

"I talked to Nel because she's a girl and she knows….girly shit! And I went to Dallas because I knew he wouldn't hate me if he found out…I might…like a boy." The thought of Dallas brought memories to his mind. Memories not appropriate for the current mood.

"You think I would hate you, Pony? You love who you love and that's all that matters to me. I just want you to be happy. And Darry's the same way. Do really think any of us are in any state to be….judgmental? Think of who you're talking to." Soda sighed.

"I know that now….it was just…the timing was right." Pony finished lamely. "If it makes you feel better I can talk to you about something now." Pony quipped.

"What?" Soda perked up. He needed to be a brother to Ponyboy. He needed to reinforce the meaning of their relationship, because if he stops seeing Ponyboy as a brother, he'd see him as something else completely. If being attracted to boys was bad, Soda was pretty sure that falling in love with his brother was even worse.

"I might be in love with Dallas Winston." Pony said hesitantly.

Soda's head dropped back into the pillows.

TBC~

A/N: Well, I hope that filled the void of Pony and Dally. I have been kind of picking up quick with the updating, but only because I just realized how much I liked this story. But now I'm updating faster than I can get input, so pleeeeease review. I need to know if I'm doing well or not….


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Soooo another quick update. I'm updating faster than I'm getting feedback…haha. But thank you for the reviews, and I'm very flattered you all like it so much.

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Chapter 7: Kisses, Punches and Apple Pancakes

Dallas couldn't stop thinking about the kiss.

He hadn't meant to take it that far, hadn't meant to push Ponyboy further than he was comfortable, but he couldn't help it. Ponyboy challenged him, in almost every sense. It wasn't just intellectually, but physically as well. Playful fights and races, and conversations about books and a better life, each moment with Ponyboy made him feel like a better man.

It had been three days, and he had tried to avoid the Curtis house at all costs. He couldn't avoid Ponyboy at school, but every time he tried to talk to the kid, Steve and Two-Bit would run interference, or Pony would quickly busy himself with something. He had taken to eating with Nel, and chose to run home, lying about how it would be good for him to get back in shape. It was frustrating, and at least Two-Bit had gotten closure. Dallas was still hanging in the dark, not sure if Ponyboy was caught in the moment or if there actually was something.

He laid out on the lot, staring at the stars. It was colder out, and while the idea of the warm living room surrounded by friends was appealing, he couldn't put Ponyboy through more pain. When Ponyboy was ready, he would talk to him. He had to. Until then, he'd be quiet. But it was hard.

"Dallas!" It was Soda. Dally tilted his head back to see the middle Curtis brother running at him. "Hey, Dally." He finally said, out of breath.

"No hurry, man, I wasn't going anywhere." Dally laughed.

"Well, you've been avoiding our house like the plague these last few days, I figured maybe you were mad or somethin'." Soda explained, wiping his nose with his sleeve.

"Nah, just trying to enjoy the last of the good weather. But it looks like it's already over. It's cold as shit out here. But at least the sky looks nice." Dally sighed.

"Yeah…." Soda trailed off. "Ponyboy's upset you've been ignoring him." He finally added.

"I'm not ignoring him. He's been ignoring me at school. I figured he was mad. So I thought I'd let him cool down. That kid's damn mean when he's mad." Dally lied coolly.

"Don't give me shit, Dallas Winston. My brother sure as shit ain't mad, and I know what's going on so don't treat me like I'm a goddamn idiot." Soda turned to Dallas, and the older boy was surprised. Soda was carefree and silly. He wasn't…well, Darry.

"What the fuck are you talkin' about?" Dallas hissed, eyes narrowing. He sat straight up and Soda followed.

"You and Two-Bit need to stop fucking with my kid brother's head! He doesn't know any better, he's completely naïve about this sort of thing! And here you two are, leading him on and making him feel like shit. So either buck up and settle things or stay the fuck away from my family." Soda spat, his gray eyes surprisingly stern.

"I'll talk to Ponyboy whenever I goddamn feel like it. I'm not fucking with his head! What the hell is wrong with you, Soda? Since when do you give a fuck? Do you honestly think someone like Ponyboy will ever really go with some one like me? Someone like Two-Bit? I didn't do a goddamn thing that Ponyboy didn't ask me to do, and if he regrets it then it's his fucking loss." Dallas shouted back.

"Don't fucking talk about Ponyboy that way. Don't just dismiss it. Just stop treating him like he's your plaything, you have plenty of greaser sluts for that." The words made Dally snap. He punched Soda square in the jaw and pinned him down.

"You think you're tough shit, Sodapop? Where do you get off, telling me what to do? Telling me how to feel?" Dallas threw another punch, "You think you're any better than me? Than any of us? Well you're dirt, just like me. Neither of us will ever get out of this hellhole. So don't act all high and mighty like you might be something special." Dallas spat, getting off of the younger man and settling back.

Soda sat up, wiping the blood from his lip. He had a nice shiner, and a busted lip. And his jaw would be swollen for a few days but no breaks. Dally had been careful enough to not do any permanent damage.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, holding his chin.

"Well I'm sorry I hit you. But Soda…I know he's your brother. And I know that you're being all protective and shit. But…you don't need to be." Dally sighed.

"Yes I fucking do, Dally." Soda seethed.

"What are you getting all worked up about? He's almost an adult. He can make his own decisions and he doesn't need you and Darry hounding him all the time." Dally urged.

"He loves you, Dally." Soda whispered. "He told me. The night you two walked home together. When he came back he told me that he thought he loved you." Soda was tearing up. "And then you didn't come over. And he was too shy to talk to you. And I hate that my kid brother is lovesick over Dallas fucking Winston."

"He's lovesick?" Dally asked, his heart speeding up.

"He just mopes around. And does homework, and stays out with Nel." Soda spat. "He doesn't even fucking talk to me anymore."

"Then what do you want from me, Sodapop? You tell me to stay away and then you tell me he's a ghost because I'm not around. So what do you want?" Dally asked, growing tired.

"I want you to tell me the truth. Do you love Ponyboy?" Soda asked.

"I….I think so." Dallas finally mumbled, eyes straight downward. Soda had made the great Dallas Winston, the toughest, coldest hood of all hoods, blush.

"Then…just…fucking tell him." He shook his head, obviously not happy with the response.

Dally couldn't think of anything more to say. So he helped Soda up, supporting his weight, and made his way back to the house. The walk was silent, and the porch light was on, Nel perched on her usual spot, this time a sketchbook in hand. Pony sat next to her, watching her draw. They were talking quietly, but the girl's head snapped up when she heard them approach. Pony blanched at the sight, but Nel stood up, took one look at Soda, and decided to help him inside, leaving Dallas and Ponyboy alone on the porch.

"Hey Pony." Dally waved. He walked over to the porch and sat next to him.

"Hey Dally." But the kid was leaning as far away as possible. Dally sighed in frustration, and decided to just go for it. He grabbed him by the waist and pulled him closer, turning his head to Ponyboy. He leaned in for a kiss, and was beyond relieved when Ponyboy didn't pull away. Dally pulled Ponyboy into his lab and wrapped his fingers in his silky ginger hair.

He regretfully pulled away from Ponyboy, pecking him on the nose.

"I really like you, Pony." He whispered. And the younger man smiled, letting out a breathy laugh. He looked up and wore a brilliant smile, gray green eyes flashing.

"I really like you too, Dally." He finally whispered back, leaning forward and kissing Dallas again. But it was different now. His heart fluttered, and his stomach was doing somersaults. And for the first time in a very long time, Dally was nervous. But in a good way. Ponyboy had built up some nerve, running his hand down Dally's chest. And when his slender fingertips hit the hem of his jeans, Dally moaned under the kiss, once again slipping his hands under Pony's shirt and pressing Ponyboy close.

Ponyboy writhed in his lap, and Dally was thoroughly enjoying the movement. But there was a sudden stop.

"Um…Dally." Ponyboy stammered, face burning red. Dally groaned and the tightening in his groin, his erection pressed firmly against Ponyboy's crotch.

"For another day." Dally sighed, but he couldn't help smiling. He pressed a kiss on Ponyboy's shoulder. "That is. " Another on his neck, eliciting a moan, "If you would like." He purred, kissing him again. Ponyboy melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Dallas.

"I would like that." He finally sighed, resting his head on Dally's shoulder. And when they finally detangled themselves from each other, they headed into the living room. Nel was not sleeping on the couch, as she usually was, and Pony peaked into his room to find Nel at the foot of his bed, Soda on the other end.

So instead he joined Dallas on the couch, a smile glued on his lips when he fell asleep in his arms.

-

Soda chose to pretend he was still asleep when Pony looked into his room, and he assumed that Nel was too.

"Nel?" He finally whispered after Ponyboy had left.

"Yeah, Soda?" She answered immediately, moving up from the foot of the bed so she was facing him.

"I don't know what to do." His voice had lost its usual golden charm.

"About what?" Nel asked quietly.

"I'm in love with my brother, Nel." He finally answered. "Since as long as I can remember. And it was never a problem, I could ignore it, but now he's getting older. People are noticing him in a different way. And I can't just stand by and watch while they all get what I've wanted for years." He whispered, pressing his hands against his swollen face. Nel reached across the bed and pressed her hand against Soda's jaw. He jumped in surprise. "Shit your hands are cold." He laughed.

"If feels nice though, huh?" She smiled. But Soda's expression turned grim in the faint moonlight peering through their make-shift curtains.

"You don't think I'm disgusting?" He finally asked.

"You're a very good person, Sodapop. Who's to say what's right and what's wrong? What's right to you, what's normal for you, could be despicable in some people's eyes. But I could never judge anyone for being in love." She shrugged, an awkward gesture since she was lying on her side.

"I never used to feel this jealous. I never used to care when he hung out with the guys. But lately…even the thought of him being with Steve puts me on edge." Soda sighed. "And I snapped at Dallas tonight." He finally admitted. He had earlier ignored Nel's probing questions about the bruises, just sitting silently as she cleaned him off and gave him an ice pack and aspirin. But he felt like he could just talk to her. And he was beginning to understand why Ponyboy was confiding in her. She had a sisterly quality that Soda had never gotten to experience. His brothers were great, one much, much greater than Soda deserved, but he'd always yearned for a sister, someone he could baby.

"I figured as much. It's all pretty superficial. If you got jumped it would have been a lot worse." Nel smiled.

"Because Ponyboy loves him, and I couldn't stand to think that I would lose to Dallas. So I just said…awful things." Soda groaned.

"Dally won't hold a grudge. He doesn't seem the type. Besides…he couldn't have been too angry, he carried you back." Nel pointed out.

"Yeah….I just wish….that things were different." Soda sighed.

"It could be, if you really want. Things could be different." Nel whispered.

"Why did you come here, Nel?" Soda asked.

"Because I very much wanted to meet you, Sodapop." She smiled, then turned on her other side and committed herself to falling asleep.

-

"What the _fuck_ is going on?" Darry seethed. He had woken up to Dally and Ponyboy spooning on the couch. In the other bedroom Soda and Nel were awkwardly arranged on the bed. But at the booming sound of his voice, Ponyboy shot up, only to be quickly pulled back down by a semi-conscious Dally.

Nel was the only one who had woken up at the sound, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning, Darry." She yawned, "Want some breakfast?" She began to rifle through the pantry,

"Why the hell were _you_ sleeping with Soda, and what the _fuck_ is Dally doing to Ponyboy?" He grit his teeth. Nel leaned to look past the barrier that was Darry Curtis.

"Looks like they're spooning. It's cute." Nel smiled. "You want pancakes?" She was already getting the batter though, not waiting for an answer.

"Why are they spooning, Nel?" He tried to sound calm, but the anger was bubbling in his stomach.

"I can only imagine that they are spooning because that's just the natural position two people might assume if they're lying together on a very small space. It's not a very big couch." She answered rather simply.

"Don't give me that shit, Nel. Why'd they fall asleep on the couch in the first place?" Darry asked, jaw tense.

"My fault." It was Soda. His bruises were fading, but his lip was pretty fat. "Nel and I fell asleep talking. Pony and Dally probably stayed up watching T.V. and fell asleep." He yawned. "You makin' pancakes? Do we have any apples?" He dismissed the two on the couch, not wanting to look.

"What happened to your face?" Darry shouted, reaching his breaking point.

"Me and Dally got in a spat. But we're good now, don't worry." Soda sat down at the kitchen table, cutting up a few apples.

"Soda. Nel. What's going on?" Darry collected himself. Nel grinned.

"Dallas and Pony are in loooooove." She cooed, and to keep up the façade, Soda also grinned, and joined in her teasing. But the statement made Darry stop dead.

"What?" The anger was gone, but Darry felt a weird hollow feeling in his chest.

"Soda tried to be the protective big brother and Dally broke his face." Nel handed him two aspirin and an ice pack. "For your lip." She explained. Soda put down the apple and knife and pressed the pack against his cut lip.

"Is…is this going to end up being a problem, Soda? You and Dally?" Darry asked hesitantly, not wanting to talk about the other upsetting news.

"No problem. We aired our grievances. Words were said, well, shouted. Fists flew. And we settled it like hoods do. It's done." Soda said stiffly.

"As long as there isn't any tension. We've gone through enough these past few months, we don't need any more trouble." Darry sighed. Nel considered asking Darry what he thought about Pony and Dally, but his obvious aversion to the subject made her change her mind.

"Pancakes!" She exclaimed brightly. Soda brightened, and Darry grudgingly took a seat. The smell of food had brought Pony out of his sleep, and he sat up again, alert this time. Dally woke up too, propping himself up.

"Shit, we fell asleep." He muttered. "Mornin' everyone." He waved, stifling a yawn. Pony's eyes widened.

"Apple pancakes." He ran to the table and Nel got him a plate.

"You want some Dally?" Nel offered. But Dally shook his head. He stood up, straightening his jacket and slicking his hair.

"I should really get home, I need to change." Dally walked into the kitchen and pressed a kiss to the top of Pony's head, and waved to the rest. "I'll be back a bit later, okay Ponyboy?" Pony had begun to blush crimson, meekly nodding as Soda refused to look up and Darry stared him down.

"I should get going too." Nel stuffed a pancake in her mouth at an alarming rate. "I picked up an extra shift today, so I won't be home until a little later." She quickly made her escape, despite Soda's pleading eyes that seemed to scream 'don't leave me alone with them.'

The air in the kitchen seemed stagnant. Soda had decided to finish his food quickly, and made fast work of his dish.

"I told Steve I'd hang out with him for a bit today, so I'm just gonna head over there for a bit." Soda looked to Darry who nodded in permission.

"No more fistfights, Sodapop!" Darry shouted as the screen door slammed.

"Fistfights?" Ponyboy finally asked, his voice shaking from nerves. Darry had been in a mood all morning, and there was definitely the looming feeling of doom in the air. Darry took several more bites before deciding to answer.

"Dally and Soda got into a little fight last night." Darry paused, and ate another bite. "Apparently about you." He finished. Ponyboy blanched. Soda was roughed up, but he never asked Dally why. And Soda was asleep before he could ask.

"W..what?" He stammered.

"I…just want you to know…that I don't think you're making the right decision. Dallas….he's not the best guy in the world. And Pony…it's hard…being with another man. It's not normal in society. It's just one more excuse for Socs to jump you and one more reason for them to take you away. Add to that that you're involved with Dallas…well, it might bring a lot of trouble for you. And I'm not saying that….that I don't love you, and that I won't care for you. I just know that that sort of life….it isn't easy. And I….just want you to be happy." Each word that came out of Darry's mouth seemed to hurt him, and the entire lecture seemed hesitant. As if he was just trying to say the right thing.

Ponyboy stood up. He felt like his heart was going to break.

Darry thought he was a freak.

Darry thought he was sick.

And in those few moments, all the progress they had made, the closeness they achieved over the past few months, seemed to shatter. And despite that, Pony could only feel the disgusting sensation that he was being selfish. He hadn't thought about how this would affect his family or his friends. He hadn't thought about what trouble it might bring Darry and Soda, and all of their friends, because he was…he was gay. He might get taken away. He would lose them.

"I…I'm sorry, Darry." He couldn't stop the tears, and he didn't even notice them until Darry stood up, reaching across the table.

"Ponyboy, don't cry…." But Ponyboy wasn't listening anymore. He could only hear the sound of his heart pounding in his chest, and the thoughts running through his head. So he did the only thing that made sense. He ran.

TBC~

A/N: Hahaha. Kind of a cliff hanger. Sort of. Don't worry, Darry is not going to be an ass. His reaction isn't so much homophobic as it is that he's just awkward and doesn't know what to say. And don't worry, Two-Bit will come back better than ever. And I know my little Nel and Soda bit seemed to be leaning towards the romantic side. But it isn't that way at all. I got so focused on building up the romance with Pony that I forgot about my main idea for her. She won't be paired with any of the original characters. The only character I might _consider_ pairing her with would be Darry. However, I won't really do anything like that unless you all are okay with it. So I will put it up to a vote, since I'm way too indecisive to do anything on my own. If you're interested in a Nel/Darry pairing (which won't really be a main focus in the story, more just a side thread), say so. If not, please let me know. I'm personally not a fan of those kinds of pairings, but as of right now, she's seems kind of…awkwardly placed. Anyway, gimme your inputs. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't have a lot to say about this. I think it's really just filler. Sorry.

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah don't own.

Chapter 8:

Ponyboy hadn't stopped running until he had reached the hospital, his legs burning from overuse. His chest throbbed with pain and his head ached with exhaustion, but he didn't stop to breathe. He went straight up, to Johnny's floor, praying that the boy was awake. Because right now, he needed Johnny.

He ignored the nurse's objections, opting to run up the stairs rather than use the lift. He needed to keep moving. He needed to run. More importantly, he needed to not think. And when he finally left the stairwell, he managed to slow down, not wanting to get kicked out for causing trouble.

Johnny Cade. Room 304. He was finally there. The lights were on, and the door was open, so Ponyboy stepped inside, closing the door behind him. And there was Johnny, rolled on his side as a nurse rubbed ointment on his back. Relief washed over Ponyboy to see his friend awake for once, and moving. And he couldn't help but smile when Johnny's puppy dog eyes lit up at the sight, his lips twitching into a small grin.

"Pony." His voice was hoarse, but he sounded better. Livelier. The nurse finished applying the gauze to his back and patted Johnny's shoulder.

"Would you like to try lying on your back now?" She asked sweetly. Johnny smiled nervously, but nodded. "Ponyboy, is it? Do you mind helping me? I just need you to hold his shoulders steady while I shift his hips. His burns have healed enough, so we thought we might try letting him lie down properly for once." Pony nodded, resting his hands on Johnny's fail shoulders. "Now lift, just a little bit, enough to make sure his back is off the bed." The woman took Johnny's hips and shifted them flat, her motions slow and deliberate. As soon as he was flat, Ponyboy followed the motion, trying to ignore Johnny's slight wince.

"Good job." The nurse nodded. "Now, Johnny do you feel any pain? Discomfort?" She asked, eyes filled with worry. But Johnny shook his head slightly.

"It's just…strange." Johnny noted.

"Well the minute you feel any pain, you call us, okay? I'll be back in an hour to shift you back. We don't want to stress anything." She patted Pony on the shoulder before leaving the room.

"Johnny." Ponyboy wanted to cry, but he just smiled.

"Whoop-de-doo I'm on lying on me back. Stop grinnin' like an idiot." Johnny scolded. His voice was stronger, less meek. And his eyes didn't look so…haunted anymore.

"So how is everything? Have they said anything?" Pony asked eagerly. Johnny attempted to shrug.

"My back is healing, and the pain is better. They're going to discharge me next week." Johnny wore a sad smile. "But they said I won't walk. I'll have to be in a wheelchair for the rest of my life. They could have done some experimental surgery, it might let me recover some use, but….it's too expensive. My parents are already throwing a fit with how long I've been here…." He paused. "And now they have to actually take care of me. So they're not exactly thrilled with me right now." Johnny's voice got real quiet.

"So you're…paralyzed?" Pony gulped. Better than dead. He tried to repeat the mantra over and over in his head. Better than dead, better than dead, better than _gay_. Damn it.

"From…from the waist down. But…it's better. Better than…I thought. I thought I was gonna die that night, Pony. I was so scared. But now I realized…that even if I did die, I didn't just die some hood. I saved those kids. I saved you. So I could die knowing that I…I actually did something with my life. Even if it was just that. Even if my parents never love me, even if I don't get good grades or get out of this place, I made a difference in their lives. It was….it was….." Johnny was struggling for a word.

"Enlightening?" Pony offered, and Johnny gave a weak laugh that became a cough.

"You always know the right things to say. Exactly. It was enlightening. But when I woke up again, I was still there. You and Dally were sitting at the end of the bed, Steve and Soda right next to me, even Darry and Two-Bit were there. It made me happy." Johnny sighed. "Things won't ever be how they were supposed to. But….I'm still alive, Ponyboy. And even if my parents think I'm shit, you guys…you guys care. I don't care about walking anymore. I'm just…glad I'm not dead." Johnny closed his eyes and smiled a smile Pony had never seen before. It wasn't nervous, or trembling, and it wasn't the fake grin he tried to put on to intimidate. It was a genuine, content smile.

"I'm really glad you're not dead, too." Ponyboy buried his heads in the sheets. "Johnny, everything is just falling apart." He finally whispered.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked, turning his head as much as he could.

"Darry hates me. Soda's mad at me. I broke Two-Bit's heart and now I'm about to hurt Dally too." Pony frowned.

"Dally too?" Johnny chuckled. "I know Two-Bit was head over heels, but Dally is a bit of a surprise."

"How did you know about Two-Bit?" Pony asked, did Two-Bit visit?

"Steve told me. He said that Two-Bit had been fawning all over you. And when he finally told you that he liked you, you bolted." Johnny teased. "Not the best reaction when someone says they love you."

"I can't believe he told you." Ponyboy groaned. "But I at least settled things with Two-Bit. I told him that I didn't feel that way. But with Dally…I told him that I liked him. I kissed him. More than once. And now after…after leading him on, I'm gonna half to hurt him too." Ponyboy sighed.

"Well…if you like Dally, why do you have to hurt him?" Johnny tried in vain to raise an eyebrow.

"Darry….Darry thinks I'm a freak. He thinks I shouldn't…be with him. That it'll only cause problems for everyone. This whole time I've been thinking about what I want. I didn't even stop to think how everyone else might feel. I just hoped that Darry…wouldn't care….as long as I was….happy….." The tears came again, along with the pain in his chest.

"Ponyboy, don't cry. Darry doesn't think like that, I'm sure he just wants to make sure that you know what you're doing. Being involved with Dally like that isn't the safest thing for someone's health." Johnny wheezed. "He just didn't know how to say it right, and he just…threw up words." Johnny finished, hoping that maybe he comforted his friend.

"But what if he's right? What if this just causes pain for everyone if we're together? I'm sure Two-Bit would hate me. I tell him I can't be with him and three days later I'm…with…Dallas. Soda already snapped on him the other day, warning him to stay away from me. And however Soda feels, Steve is sure to follow. And Darry…well, Darry already made his feelings pretty clear…." Ponyboy sniffled. "I might get taken away because I'd be a freak. Everyone at school would give Two-Bit and Steve trouble for being friends with….with fags." Ponyboy couldn't keep on going. He dropped his head back down and cried into the blanket. Johnny lifted his head as much as he could, running his fingers through Pony's hair.

"Pony, there is no way that either of your brothers could ever stop loving you. Ever. You could…could screw pigs, and they'd still adore you. That's how they are. And as for everything else…well, Two-Bit can get over himself and your business is your business. It's not like you and Dally will be making out all over the school. Who has to know you're even going out?" Johnny stopped, though, coughing.

"Johnny!" Ponyboy jumped up, hitting the call button.

"I'm fine, I'm fine…." Johnny wheezed. "I just…don't usually talk this much." He admitted sheepishly. "You're wearing me out, man."

The nurses rushed in, Johnny still coughing. They rolled him gently on his side.

"I think it's time you let him get his rest. It's been a big day for him." One of the nurses suggested. And Pony nodded, watching as Johnny finally began to calm.

"I'll be back soon, Johnny." Pony promised.

"I know, Pony." Johnny nodded slightly, exhaustion painted on his face.

Pony made his way down the steps, for once unable to think about his strange situation. Johnny was going to be okay. He was being discharged. The pain was getting better, he seemed energetic, and he looked healthier. It was a small victory that he chose to focus on. He'd get his best friend back.

But he'd never run with him again. Never play football. Johnny would have to do what he hates most, rely on his parents completely. Johnny seemed to have come to terms with it, but this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. He needed to get better. Ponyboy needed things to shift back to normal. And he needed Johnny for that to happen.

-

"Darry?" Soda called out, walking back into the living room. He'd killed some time at Steve's, but the other boy had to go to work. Soda considered going to the lot, but he couldn't be alone. And he wasn't too interested in spending any more time with Dallas or Two-Bit.

"I'm in here." Darry was on his couch, staring out the window, chin resting on his palm.

"Where's Ponyboy?" Soda asked quietly.

"He left. I don't know where he went." Darry sighed. "I yelled at him, Soda. I don't…I don't know if he'll forgive me this time. I don't know if he'll come back." Darry wasn't an emotional man, but there was a quiver in his voice that led Soda to believe he might cry.

"What did you say?" Soda asked carefully. He hated when Darry and Pony fought, couldn't stand to hear it.

"I asked him…about Dallas. But I was an idiot, Soda. I didn't say it right. I was just trying to tell him that I didn't think it was a good idea. That it might cause trouble. It might be bad for us. He just started to cry. He apologized and then ran." Darry rakes his fingers through his hair. "I messed up. We were finally starting to get better, finally starting to get along again. And I threw it away." Darry muttered.

"Darry…" Soda shook his head. He couldn't yell at him. He loved Ponyboy. He couldn't stand to think that Darry had hurt him. But he knew that Darry didn't mean what he said. "I'll go find him." Soda sighed.

"How will you know where to look?" Darry whispered.

"He thinks that you won't love him anymore if he's with Dallas. But he is more than likely feeling like shit because he thinks the only solution is to end it with him. And Pony is too self-sacrificing to go to him. Steve would have called me if Pony went to him, and Pony won't risk hurting Two-Bit by confiding in him with everything that's happening." Soda shrugged. "So he's probably with Johnny at the hospital. Johnny has been completely untouched by this, and they're best friends. So I'll start there." Soda finished.

"What about Nel?" Darry added.

"Well, we have no fucking clue where Nel fucking works so if he's with her, then tough shit, we'll just have to wait it out, or search every fucking bar or tavern in Tulsa. But instead of sitting here like an ass, I'm going to do something before Ponyboy has the time to delude himself into thinking we won't accept him." Soda spat, slamming the screen door behind him.

Darry sat for a few minutes before standing up, grabbing his jacket and leaving the house. He was going to go find Nel.

-

"Why, hello sugar…." The girl standing at the host stand was deeply tanned, with long, flowing red hair and dark chocolate eyes. She wore a sheer silver robe that was tied at the waist, but left nothing to the imagination, her lacy black lingerie obviously peeking out. She stood before the semi-curtained door, which lead to the showroom. Darry sighed. Nel had originally told him, reluctantly, where she was working when she had moved in, under the stern promise that he not tell anyone. And he'd kept his word.

"I need to talk to Nel." Darry demanded. The red head frowned.

"Well, she isn't here. She works the night shift." The girl answered, disappointed.

"She told me she would be working all day today." Darry shook his head, refusing to take no for an answer.

"Well then she fucking lied, 'kay? Because she isn't here." The red head gave him a fake smile and shooed him away. But a guy stepped through the curtain, looked about his age, tall, slender and lean, with dark brown hair and cold green eyes.

"I'm going out for a cigarette, Tammi." The man noted, and stepped outside, nodding for Darry to follow. He leaned against the brick wall and lit his smoke, turning to Darry. "You're the guy Nel's staying with, right?" He asked. "Darry Curtis?" He added, trying to prove his point.

"Yeah." Darry eyed him warily. The man reminded him of Dallas. Catlike.

"I'm Matt. Matt Beardsley. I've known Nel for a long time." He introduced himself, extending a hand that Darry didn't accept. "If you're looking for her she's at Mercy Hospital. She always goes on Saturdays." He explained.

"Why?" Darry asked, curious about who she was visiting. And more importantly, why she had to hide it.

"Family or something. I guess her….uncle has been sick for a while. She visits him every week." Matt shrugged, taking another drag.

"Dumb thing to be so secretive about." Darry muttered.

"She's a secretive girl." Matt threw his cigarette to the ground, crushing it with his heel. "Later, man." He went back into the club, and Darry frowned. If she was at the hospital she wouldn't be with Ponyboy. There was no way. But he couldn't quiet the curiosity. He could understand her lying about working at a strip club. But for her to say she was working at a strip club to cover up a harmless trip to the hospital was strange.

-

Soda only ran half the distance when his body demanded rest. He needed to get to Ponyboy, needed to make sure that he was okay. But he wasn't even sure if Ponyboy would be there. He only thought he might be because Pony often ran to Johnny for comfort. It wasn't any different now.

He sat down on the ground, catching his breath so he could start running again. He needed to get to Pony before he did something dumb, before he made the wrong decision. He was mentally kicking himself, he should have stayed at the house. He knew what was going to happen in the kitchen this morning. He left because he could stand to hear about Pony and Dallas. He knew he wouldn't keep his cool when he was confronted with the reality of the situation. And so he ran to keep himself safe. If he'd been there, he could have calmed Pony down, could have helped Darry explain it. None of this would have happened.

But now his brother was missing. Ponyboy was gone. And Soda couldn't help but feel responsible.

"Soda?" He immediately perked up, "What are you doing here?' He could recognize that voice from anywhere.

"Ponyboy?" He breathed a sigh of relief. He shot up to tackle the kid, wrapping his arms around him and holding him. He loved having the excuse to embrace Ponyboy, and he buried his face into the boy. "You scared me, Pony. Disappearing on Darry like that. You know he didn't mean it. He's just worried is all." Soda muttered.

"I just needed to think for a while, Soda…." Ponyboy laughed. "I needed to think about what I'm gonna' do…."

"What are you gonna' do?" Soda asked quietly.

"I think…I think I'm gonna give it some time. I can't just turn around on Two-Bit like that. And…if Dally…doesn't…like me anymore because of it, well, I need to think about everyone. We're a family. I can't just tear it apart like this." Ponyboy's breath quickened.

Soda hugged Ponyboy, fingers still laced in Pony's hair.

"Let's go home, Pony. We'll talk about this." He smiled. "How was Johnny?" He asked.

"Better. He was awake. He was talking. He was even lying on his back. They're releasing him next week." Ponyboy sighed. "But he'll be in a wheelchair. He won't walk." He added.

"Well, the doctors told us that he'd be lucky if he would survive, Pony. He's alive." Soda reasoned, but Pony shook his head.

"What'll he do? His parents won't take care of him. He can't live there." Ponyboy looked like he was tearing up.

"Then _we'll _take care of him, Pony."

"They said there was surgery. They might be able to repair the damage. He won't run, but he'll walk. But Johnny's parents don't have the money. And even if they did, you know they wouldn't…." Ponyboy took a deep breath.

"Ponyboy…."Soda looked at his brother.

"Let's talk about something else." He finally whispered. "Anything. I just don't want to think about it….."

"I'm not good at small talk." Soda admitted.

"It doesn't need to be small talk. It can be big talk. I just need to not think about Johnny." Ponyboy threw his head back.

"You sure you're doing the right thing with Dally?" Soda asked. It wasn't the ideal topic. And he didn't want to tell Pony to be with another man. But he also couldn't see him be so miserable.

"I think so. I told Two-Bit that I couldn't be with him, Soda, but that it wasn't impossible. The same night I kiss Dally. Three days later I tell Dally that I love him. How do you think that'll make him feel?" Ponyboy asked. "I'll just tell Dally that I need more time. That I need to take some things into consideration. And…I need to talk to Two-Bit." Pony groaned at the thought.

"What are you gonna tell him? Two-Bit, I mean?" Soda asked.

"The truth. That I still feel the same way, how I feel about Dally, and I'll just…ask him to give me time. And that I still want to be his friend." Ponyboy shrugged. "Maybe I should just find a girlfriend. There's a girl in my math class who seems pretty nice, Emily."

"Haha, what about Nel?" Soda joked.

"She has a boyfriend." Ponyboy sighed, as if he regretted not having the option.

"What? Don't tell me it's Darry." Soda sighed. "They're always talking and acting all weird when I come home…." Soda shivered at the thought. Darry and Nel?

"No, it's some kid she works with. Matt? I think it was Matt…or maybe Mike. I'm not sure." Ponyboy shook his head.

"Pony, dating some random girl won't fix anything. Darry…isn't mad because you like a boy. He's not even mad. He just wants you to think about what you're doing. He's right. Liking…men, it's not entirely…normal. I'm not saying you're a freak, Ponyboy. I'm just saying that it's not the easiest way to live. Not everyone is going to be as accepting as we are. They're going to say things, they're going to do things, if they find out." Soda reasoned.

"I…I know, it's just. It's what feels right." Ponyboy explained.

"And if it is, then do it. Don't lie to yourself and try to be someone you're not. But I do agree with the whole…waiting thing. I think you need to think some things through before you jump into a relationship. And if you need help, you need to talk to me." Sodapop urged.

"I will." Pony promised. "I should probably go to Dally's." Pony sighed. "I'll meet you back at the house." Pony was about to head the other way, but Soda grabbed him.

"No, you have to talk to Darry. Then you can talk to Dally. Besides, he'll probably end up there anyway." Soda led him back to the house.

"I guess…. I just don't want to see Darry. Not yet." Ponyboy shrugged, "He's just going to apologize like he always does, says he'll never do it again, and then in a few months I'll come home late or get a B and he'll do it again."

"He's gotten better, Darry, he was just shocked, he didn't know what to say…."

"He never knows what to say. It was dumb of me to ever believe that we'd ever get along because we can't. I'm trying my hardest, but apparently it's not hard enough and it never will be for him." Pony shook his head.

"Darry is proud of you, Ponyboy. And he loves you. But he's twenty two. When Mom and Dad died, he had two options. He could have gone to college, and we would have been put into foster homes. But he gave up his scholarship, gave up everything he had going for him, just so we could still be a family. He works two jobs to support us. He's only hard on you because he sees what you can have. He doesn't want you to drop out or do anything dumb because you're above that." Soda was trying to defend Darry, but he knew how hard it was on Ponyboy. He was the only kid on this side of town that had a curfew.

"I know. I know, I've heard it all before." Ponyboy slammed his hands into his pockets, slouching a bit.

"Then listen. For a smart kid, you sure are dumb. Darry can be an idiot. We can all be idiots. And we all say dumb things we don't mean. So maybe you should actually see all the shit he goes through for us and forgive him! How long ago was it that you and Johnny were jumped, you were almost _killed_ Ponyboy! You could have died, do you know how hard that was on us? And you didn't come to us, you ran away, and you come back in an ambulance. You'd think by now you'd realize that running away doesn't work!"

"I'm not running, Soda." Pony muttered.

"Yes, you are. Every time something goes wrong, you run. You've not once stopped to talk to Darry about how you feel. You wait it out until he feels horrible and he apologizes. You keep talking about how unfair it is that he's nicer to me, that he treats us differently…because I talk to him, Pony. I let him know how I feel when he says something dumb. And I listen to him when he has something to say. If you took the time to talk to him like you talk to me, Darry would understand." Soda was frustrated. He didn't yell at Ponyboy, and it killed him to do it.

"Then I'll talk to him…." Ponyboy finally gave in.

"Alone. Just you and him." Soda added.

"Just me and him. I'll do it." He promised.

TBC~

A/N: That was long…


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: It's been a few days, but I'm making up for it. There's a lot going on. But I like it. And hopefully you will too. Review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Chapter 9:

When they got back to the house, Darry was sitting on the porch with Nel. And Soda was right, they stopped talking when they saw the two approach. Darry stood up, and as Ponyboy thought, he looked apologetic.

"Ponyboy…I didn't meant to…." Darry started, looking back at Nel, who gave him a nod. She stood up, and went to the door.

"Want to play rummy, Soda." She offered, and Soda followed her inside. The intention was obvious, but Ponyboy decided to walk over to Darry. They both sat on the porch.

"I'm sorry, Ponyboy. I never meant to make you feel bad. I know that we haven't always gotten along and we fight, but I do love you. You're my brother, and I won't just ditch you for dating a guy, even if it was Dallas. But I worry. I want you to have the best life you could possibly have. And I want you to be happy. And I know I don't always say things the right way." Darry paused, "But it's because I'm an ass and I don't really get this whole dad thing. I don't know how I'm supposed to treat you." Darry finally admitted.

"Like Dad treated you. I'm not gonna throw this away, Darry. I'm not gonna' drop out, I'm gonna' try my hardest. But one tiny slip up and all of a sudden I'm a failure. All of a sudden I need to be reminded that I'm ruining my chance, that you didn't get a chance. I know that!" Pony retorted. "Just have a little faith in the fact I'm making the right decision."

"Are you?" Darry asked. "And I don't care, by the way. About that, anyway. If you like guys, I don't care." He added on. "Just to be clear."

"I…know. Thank you, though. But I think I'm gonna' think about this a bit more. I'll talk to Dallas…and Two-Bit…."

"_And _Two-Bit?" Darry rubbed his temple. "Exactly how many of our friends are hitting on you?"

"Just them…"Pony defended, "But I'll just tell them that I need some time to think this through. And if they don't like it, then tough shit." He added.

"That's a smart decision. But whatever you decide, I'm behind you. Remember that. And next time I snap…just…call me an ass. Yell back. Just don't run away like that again." Darry pulled him into a hug.

"I won't…." He whispered.

"Good…." Darry sighed. "I'm sorry, Ponyboy."

"I know. You're not dating Nel, are you?" Pony asked, peaking up at him.

"What? No!" Darry laughed. "She's cute enough I guess but she's a strip…." Darry stopped. "Shit." Ponyboy's jaw dropped.

"She's a stripper?" He whispered, not wanting to attract attention. "Seriously? But she's all…well, I don't know…proper."

"Oh, no, it's all very high-brow. She's incredibly classy when she's taking her clothes off in front of strangers." Darry teased, but Pony punched his solid arm.

"Hey, she's my friend." Ponyboy scolded, but there wasn't much behind it.

"I know, kid." Darry sighed, rubbing his back. But there was a tightness in his voice that made Pony worry. "You should get going. To Dally's, I mean." Darry pointed out. "I don't want you walking alone after dark."

"Yes, Darry." Pony groaned.

-

"Where'd you find him?" Nel asked, peeling an orange.

"We ran into each other at the park by the hospital. He was visiting Johnny, a good friend of ours." Soda answered, collapsing onto the couch.

"I know, I read the articles. They're close then, Ponyboy and Johnny?" Nel asked casually, but Soda could tell there was something else on her mind.

"Well they're the youngest in the group, and they're a bit more gentle than the rest of us. More quiet." Soda pointed out, "What were you and Darry talking about earlier? When we got here?" He asked slyly.

"Oh, he was just scolding me." She laughed, giving a dismissive wave. "He was afraid Ponyboy was trying to find me at work, but I wasn't there."

"Don't you usually work on Saturdays?" Soda asked, cracking an eye open.

"Eventually, I…go to the hospital during the day. I have a relative who's rather ill, and since my father moved to Chicago, I'm the only family left to keep him company." Nel sighed. "We don't get a lot of customers during the day anyway, so it's easy enough to do." She admitted vaguely, and Soda sat up.

"Were do you work, anyway?" Soda asked, curious at the mystery.

"Promise you won't tell?" She asked, putting an orange slice in her mouth.

"Cross my heart." Soda gestured before continuing, "But I won't tell a soul, I promise." He grinned.

"The strip club down on Main Street, Clover." She ate another piece of her orange.

"Ha ha, very funny. If you don't want to tell me, don't, whatever." Soda shrugged, retreating to the bathroom. "I'll be in the shower."

The bathroom door closed as the screen door opened, revealing a very exasperated Darry. He sat on his chair, rubbing his temples, eliciting a groan.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about him knocking up some poor greaser girl. It was my biggest fear with Soda, that kid's too handsome for his own good, and for a while he was with a different girl every night of the week." Darry chuckled nervously.

"What happened then?" Nel asked as she sat on the couch.

"Sandy happened. Soda was head over heels for that girl. He calmed down after they started dating. And when she…when she moved away, he was heartbroken. Hasn't shown interest in any other girl. Maybe it's just too soon, though. They were going steady for a while…." Darry sighed.

It wasn't too soon. Soda was just in love with his brother, and for the time being, no one could really stand a chance. But Nel wasn't about to tell Darry all that.

"He's so sensitive." She joked. "I told him where I worked, you see." Nel added. "But he didn't believe me, thought I was joking."

"You don't really seem like the type, Nel." Darry pointed out, before becoming flustered. Well, flustered for Darry. "I may have accidentally told Ponyboy…you know…about your career choice." He once again gave a nervous laugh. He was 6'2" and solid muscle, but Nel scared the shit out of him.

"What?" She asked, her light gray eyes narrowing.

"It was an accident! And accident, I swear!" He insisted. "I'm sorry, though. If it counts for anything." He added, but it was too late. Nel had already perched on the arm of the couch, cracking her knuckles.

She landed a solid punch on his chest, and Darry had to fight the urge when Nel stepped back, shaking her hand.

"I think I just broke my hand." She whimpered.

"We'll have matching bruises." Darry joked, but Nel had already stomped off.

"I'm going to work!" She shouted.

"Aren't you a little over dressed?" He managed to retort as she slammed the screen door.

-

When Ponyboy had finally arrived on Dally's doorstep, it took him another thirty minutes before he could work up the nerve to knock.

"Ponyboy?" Dally's usual scowl was replaced with a grin. "Hey, come in." He offered, but Pony shook his head.

"I…can we…talk outside?" He stammered.

"Ah…sure, I guess." Dally closed the door behind him and began to walk toward the lot. "What's going on?" He asked, lighting a cigarette.

"Dally….I can't…I can't go out with you." He finally mumbled. He expected Dally to stop, to yell, but they kept walking. "I don't really know what I'm gonna' do. I just need some more time, I think. I really like you, Dally. But…I can't just rush into this. It wouldn't be fair to Two-Bit…." He mumbled….

"I guess….well kid, that's fair…enough." Dally answered hesitantly.

"Are you mad at me?" Pony asked quietly, unable to look at him.

"I can't be mad at you, Ponyboy. At least you came to talk to me. And…it's not like it's a definite no, right? You just want time to think, and if I'm angry or I start swearing at you, then…well, I'd really ruin it, wouldn't I?" He asked.

"I guess so. It's hard….I really do like you, Dally." Pony added.

"You're not makin' this any easier on me, kid." Dally sighed, turning to Ponyboy.

"I'm sorry. Do you…not wanna see me?" Ponyboy asked, still looking at the sidewalk.

"Can't not see you." Dally pulled him into a hug. "So things will just…rewind for a little bit. We'll try and pretend that this never happened. And I'll make it as easy as I can for ya." Dally kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Thanks, Dal…." Ponyboy mumbled, blushing brightly. "Wanna walk me home?" He asked, "But only if you want to, I mean, I understand if you don't." He tacked on, turning his wide eyes to Dally.

That look killed him.

"Like I could let you, you're a danger magnet kid, I leave you to walk four blocks after dark and you'll probably get kidnapped." Dally teased, putting some distance between them. It made Ponyboy feel lonely, the warmth leaving his body.

"Did you know that Nel is a stripper?" Ponyboy mentioned casually.

"Kid, you're a shitty liar. Like that high class broad would be a stripper. I'm surprised her highness can stand living at your house." Dally shook his head, shaking with laughter.

"But…." Ponyboy pouted. Did Darry trick him?

"But nothing. Besides, I doubt she even works. I remember last weekend she was supposed to be 'at work' and I ran into her at the hospital when I was visiting Johnny." Dally accused, "Probably collects a nice allowance from Daddy Dearest."

"Why was she at the hospital?" Ponyboy frowned. She'd never mentioned anything….

"Visiting someone? Shit, kid, I didn't ask. She ducked and ran when she saw me." Dally pointed out. They had reached the dirt driveway, and Ponyboy began to head up when he noticed Dally wasn't following.

"Did you want to come in?" He asked.

"I…I don't think Darry's too pleased with me after this morning. Maybe I'll give Superman a little time to cool down so he doesn't beat the tar out of me for hittin' on his little brother." Dally grinned though, leaning across the fence and kissing Pony on the cheek. "But I'll see ya' tomorrow." He promised before walking off.

When Ponyboy came back, it was a familiar sight. Darry in his chair, Soda and Steve sprawled on the couch, with Two-Bit leaning against it, sitting on the floor. It was the first time in a while that Two-Bit had come over willingly.

"Hey Pony, where's Dally?" Steve asked, a grin on his face.

"He had some business with Tim Shepard. So he walked me home and went over to his place." Pony lied easily.

"Ol' Dal better not be slashin' tires again….It ain't right when we have to pay to replace 'em." Darry sighed.

"I'm sure it's nothin, Dar. Dally's cleaned up a bit, hasn't he? Ever since Johnny got hurt. Not getting' into fights, not drinkin' all the time. Watch, he's been scared straight." Soda let out a deep laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. But we best be goin' Sodapop. We got ourselves a party to get to." Steve stood up.

"Party?" Ponyboy quipped.

"We never got to celebrate us whoopin' the Socs, what with Johnny and all. Shepard's outfit set it all up. Maybe that's where Dal was goin'." Soda pointed out.

"Is everyone goin?" Pony asked, not wanting to stay home alone. He flashed a pleading look to Darry, expecting his older brother to shoot him down immediately.

"You done with all your homework?" He asked.

"Yeah, I finished it yesterday." Ponyboy nodded.

"Then you can come with. You're old enough, and you're a good kid. Plus, how much trouble can you get in, we're all gonna' be there to keep an eye on you. You've been working hard lately, we all have, let's blow off some steam." Darry grinned.

"Really?" Ponyboy gaped. He was allowed to go with? He was never allowed to go with!

"Well, I also feel pretty rotten about leaving you home alone, since Nel's gonna be gone. And about…this morning." He added quietly.

"I'll go change." Pony nodded, running into his room. Soda followed. "What should I wear?" The statement struck him as girly, and Soda burst into laughter.

"It's just a bunch of greasers, Pony. Wear what you usually do." Soda pulled on his usual: tight white tee and a slim flannel shirt. He was rolling up his sleeves when Pony caught a glimpse of him. He'd seen Soda change countless times, he'd abandoned any hopes of privacy years ago since they shared a room. But he'd never really noticed before. He'd always thought Soda was handsome, to be sure. You'd have to be an idiot not to notice, but it was a different kind of handsome now.

Ponyboy blushed a brilliant red.

"I guess…." He ended up grabbing a green shirt and a black sweatshirt. He zipped it up halfway and figured he looked decent.

"C'mon, Ponyboy. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe tonight." Soda winked, slapping his back.

-

The party was like any other east side event thrown by the Shepards: loud and crowded. The party had spilled from the house and yard to the vacant lot across it, and Pony could hear muted music from the house.

"Shiiiiit. Pony, make sure you don't lose any of us, okay?" Darry slapped his back.

"Don't worry Superman, we'll keep an eye on him." He ducked just in time to dodge Darry's punch. The older Curtis threw him a glare before fighting through the crowd to find Tim. Soda followed, grabbing Ponyboy to drag him with.

"Seriously, Pony, stay close. And you tell me the minute you wanna' leave, you hear?" He shouted over the roar. Pony meekly agreed, turning around to try to find Steve and Two-Bit, but they'd already disappeared into the house. But it was all beginning to blur, occasionally they would pause, greeting anyone on the way, playfully punching or swearing.

"Is there something to drink?" Pony asked wearily.

"I doubt I can dig up anything nonalcoholic. But I'll see what I can find…." Soda pushed his way through the doorway, and Pony watched as Curly, fresh from the reformatory, shoved another hood into the fence. The group around them backed out as the two began to throw punches.

"Hey, hey, Curly, you cut that shit out!" Tim shouted from the porch. "You wanna' go back to the reformatory?" The threat made Curly back down, but he had a huge grin on his face. Pony had sat down on the porch, and Soda finally wormed his way back out, a beer in one hand and a red cup and bottle in the other.

"It's raspberry vodka…." Soda explained. "No chaser, which figures, but I know how much you hate beer, and this stuff tastes pretty good. It hasn't even been opened, so I figured I could just take it." Ponyboy eyed the bottle warily, but poured himself a drink.

"It does taste pretty good…." He admitted. "You don't have to babysit me, you know."

"Kid, I'm only here because there was nothin' better to do. I don't' know most of these guys. And I've only seen about eight girls here. I'd rather sit with you than listen to a bunch of hoods." Soda took a drink.

"If you say so…."Pony took another drink.

"I do. Why'd you come tonight, Pony? You don't usually dig this kinda' stuff." Soda asked, eyeing his brother. Ponyboy had given up on controlling his hair. It had finally gone back to its auburn shade, and fell in choppy layers around his perfect face. He looked perfect.

"Nothin' else to do, I guess. I didn't just want to stay home again, especially not now." Pony sighed, refilling his cup. "How much of this should I drink?" He asked, looking at the content. He'd finished the first one a little fast….didn't he?

"However much you want. Just don't finish the bottle." Soda joked, "I'm gonna' try to meet up with Steve, wanna' come with?" He asked, standing up.

"Nah, I'll probably go try and find Two-Bit. But not Darry. He'd skin me if he found out I was drinking…." Nervously, he scanned the area. Darry was not to be found.

"Oh, you'll be fine. Just make sure you meet up with me around midnight, okay? Right here on the porch. If you wanna' stay longer, we can." Soda patted him on the back before retreating into the house.

But instead of going off to find Two-Bit, Pony stayed on the porch. He said hello to a few people, and Curly had joined him for a bit to catch up, but he mainly watched. With the exception of his friends, Ponyboy never really talked much. He daydreamed, and he watched. That's why he didn't go to parties. Not that Pony didn't enjoy them, he liked watching all the different people, the interactions, but he felt a little out of place amongst it all.

"Poooooony!" It was Two-Bit, beer in hand, and beyond drunk. Ponyboy looked at his bottle with curiosity. It was less than half full.

"Hi Two-Bit." He was giddy, a warm courageousness filling him.

"Shit, kid, how much have been drinking?" Two-Bit asked, voice breaking with laughter. Pony lifted the bottle unsteadily, giggling when he swayed.

"This much. Soda said I could drink as much as I want." Pony pouted, not noticing Two-Bit turn bright red. A drunk Ponyboy. An adorable, pouting, drunk Ponyboy.

"Did he now?" Two-Bit sighed, chugging the last of his beer. "You been havin' any fun, Ponyboy?" Two-Bit slung his arm around him, heart speeding up.

"I have been having soooooo much fun, Two-Bit." Pony slurred, smiling brightly.

"Pony, you're making this hard on me." Two-Bit groaned. He was too cute.

"I'm…making….you hard?" He asked, confused. He tilted his chin upward, staring at Two-Bit with his wide green-gray eyes. Two-Bit choked.

"That's not…" Two-Bit sighed, realizing that Ponyboy didn't know what he was saying. He was drunk. He wasn't himself. But it was hard to take these things into account when Pony was looking at him like that.

"Ooooh…." Pony's look of confusion turned to giddy again as he laughed, "Sorry, I am not speaking good now." He hiccupped, and Two-Bit realized he needed to make sure Darry didn't lay eyes on Ponyboy. "But I don't get it, Keith."

Ponyboy never called him that.

"I…Ponyboy, it's hard to not….it's hard to just be your friend when you're looking at me like that." Two-Bit finally admitted. And expecting Ponyboy to look down and stammer, Two-Bit was ready to apologize. But Ponyboy took a large gulp from his bottle, then passed it to him.

"It's hard to pretend everything's normal when you keep reminding me it isn't." He said, rather intelligent for his state of mind. "I thought you said you were gonna' give me some time to think." He reminded, his soft face becoming stern. But it faded when he broke out into a fit of giggles when he saw Curly riding shirtless on another greaser's shoulders, everyone cheering.

Two-Bit took a gulp and grimaced. Vodka. And Pony already drank half.

"Then think. But you should think about me." Two-Bit grinned, pulling Pony close again. He pressed a kiss on his cheek, and Pony laughed again.

"Thaaaat's not fair." He shook his finger, taking yet another drink. "I believe I am drunk." He declared, almost scientifically. It made Two-Bit laugh.

"How's it not fair?" Two-Bit teased, lightly kissing his ear.

"You're cheating. Cuz I can't kiss you back." Pony pouted again, and Two-Bit suppressed a groan.

"Never said you couldn't kiss me back." Two-Bit pointed out.

"But it's unfair to you. I dunno if I mean it yet." Ponyboy flushed crimson, biting his lip. But Two-Bit leaned over him, wearing his standard cocky grin.

"Never said you had to mean it." He whispered, grabbing Pony's hand. "Now I'm gonna walk you home." Two-Bit added, pulling him out of the crowd. He caught Tim on the way. "You see Soda or Darry, you tell 'em I took Pony home, okay?" He asked, and Tim nodded.

"I'll tell him now, he's in the kitchen grabbin' me a beer." Tim went inside, ruffling Pony's hair.

"Should I bring the bottle?" Pony asked, Two-Bit dragging him away from the house.

"Yeah, Ponyboy, bring the bottle." Two-Bit nodded eagerly. They were almost jogging down the street, and Pony wasn't at all excited by the movement.

"Two-Bit why are we running?" Pony whined. They had gained a bit of distance from the party when Two-Bit slowed down, looking around. "What are you looking for, Two-Bit…." He was cut off when his back hit the fence, Two-Bit's lips on his. Strong hands ran through his hair, and Two-Bit's warm, solid body was pressed up against his in the best way….

He could feel Two-Bit's lips moving down to his neck, and Ponyboy elicited a loud moan. Heat was pooling between his legs, and it didn't help with Two-Bit rubbing against him. He moved back up, pressing his lips against Pony's again, running his tongue lightly along his lips. The younger man opened his mouth, letting in the probing tongue.

It seemed like hours until they broke for air, not that Ponyboy was complaining. And while this kiss….well, these kisses, were better than their last tragedy, Ponyboy couldn't help it.

"I kissed Dally." He blurted out. "A few days ago." He added. "But there's nothing going on, that's why I wanted time, I just need to…need to…." His chest was heaving.

"What?" Two-Bit asked, still out of breath.

"I need to figure things out. But then you said…."Ponyboy sighed.

But Two-Bit had already backed away, his grin gone. Ponyboy didn't know what to think, and he especially didn't know what to say.

"I think I should go." Two-Bit finally whispered, turning around and heading in the opposite direction.

-

"Ponybooooooy!" Soda stumbled into the house, grin plastered on his face. Steve had already gone home, and Darry had passed out on the couch at Shepard's, and the couch was empty of Nel's sleeping form.

When he looked into their room, Pony was lying on the bed, sprawled out and looking at the ceiling. The bottle of vodka he'd given him was not only on the floor, but empty.

"Sooooda?" Ponyboy slurred. He'd managed to get his shoes off, and he'd gotten rid of the shirt. Soda considered bolting. In the bare moonlight, Pony was a vision. His lightly toned chest gleamed, and his jeans were just barely undone, showing the barest hint of his pelvis. His green-gray eyes were glazed over, and his full lips were parted slightly.

"Are you drunk, Pony?" He asked, and Pony nodded.

"I drank the whooole thing." Soda laughed, pulling his shirt off and kicking off his shoes. He stepped to the edge of the bed, and undid Pony's belt, pulling his jeans off.

"What are you doin', Sodapop?" Pony asked, obviously incoherent.

"You can't sleep in your clothes. It's gross." Soda stripped down too, until they were both just in their boxers. He didn't realize what he was doing until he was crawling onto the bed, holding himself above Pony.

He'd had dreams like this. Pony under him, face flushed, moaning….

He tried to banish the thought from his mind, but he'd already felt the arousal filling his groin.

"You're really handsome, Sodapop." Ponyboy murmured dreamily, lifting his hand to stroke his cheek. It made Soda's stomach flip. This was his chance. They were drunk. He could tell him and if it went badly, he'd toss it up as a drunken mishap. People say dumb things. But could he do that to Ponyboy?

He lowered his head, pressing his lips against Pony's. Not a chaste, brotherly kiss. A real kiss. Ponyboy parted his lips, and Soda delved his tongue in, taking it as an invitation. It was happening, really happening.

But not how he wanted it to happen. He broke away, not able to bear the confused look in Pony's eyes. So he grinned and collapsed on his brother's chest.

"I love you, Pony." He slurred quietly, and he felt Ponyboy running his slender digits along his back. It made him feel better.

TBC~

A/N: That' was fucking long. And there was a lot. A lot a lot. Well, hopefully you liked it, review review review!


End file.
